To fall in love with a Pirate
by FatalXLove
Summary: Naruto written Pirates of the Caribbean Style. Full summary inside! WARNING: Violence, Language, Yaoi SasuNaru
1. A haunted past

Summary: Naruto is a blacksmith, and Hinata is the Governor's daughter. Naruto tries to force himself to love Hinata but things become complicated (and hot!) when Captain Sasuke Uchiha comes into the picture. Hinata has been captured by Pirates and Naruto set's out to save her only to find himself becoming infatuated with the pirate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I like to borrow the characters and make them do dirty things. lol .

Warning: SasuNaru boyXboy, Violence, Language in future chapters.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me . . ." Hinata Hyuga, a ten year old girl stood at the front of her Father's luxury ship, singing off into the distant fog. The sun was robbed of all its sunlight, and replaced with gloomy clouds and grey skies. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around quickly, stunned. 

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Iruka sneered.

"Iruka! That will do." Kakashi spoke loudly.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Iruka argued.

"Consider them marked. On your way." Kakashi made a small head gesture to his right.

"Aye, it's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one." Iruka muttered as he walked away.

Kakashi approached Hinata and stood next to her, gazing off into the ocean.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a Pirate." Hinata said.

"Think again, Miss Hyuga vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves . . . short drop and a sudden stop."

"I thank you for your concern, Kakashi, but I'm afraid of the affect this subject will have on my daughter." Hinata's Father interupted..

"My apologies, Governor." Kakashi gave a slight nod.

"Actually, I still find it quite fascinating." Hinata spoke with a smile.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Her Father replied and walked away.

Hinata gazed back to the water and saw a yellow umbrella dancing upside down in the water. She smiled until her gaze was brought to what looked like broken pieces of a ship. She looked further and saw a boy floating on top of the remainder of a ship.

"Look! There's a boy! A boy in the water!" Hinata yelled pointing down.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." Kakashi yelled to the crew.

"What happened?!" Hinata's Father ran out of his cabin to see a boy being pulled on the boat.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Kakashi answered.

"Pirates." Iruka spoke up.

"There's no proof, it was probably just an accident." Governor Hyuga replied.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata's Father gripped Hinata's shoulders and pulled her over to the boy lying lifeless on the ship deck.

"Hinata, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be your charge. Take care of him." Hinata nodded her head towards her Father and walked over to the boy. She kneeled down and moved his blonde hair out of his face. Suddenly the boy snatched her wrist partially sitting up, scaring both himself and Hinata.

"It's okay," She assured him. "My name his Hinata Hyuga."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." The boy replied.

She smiled. "I'll watch over you, Naruto." Hinata said before the boy passed out.

A gold medallion caught her eye which was around the boy's neck. She picked up the necklace and gazed at the gold, a skull centered in the middle with scatted patterns around the piece. Her eyes widened as she glanced back at the boy.

"Your – You're a pirate."

Suddenly she was interrupted by Kakashi. "Did he say anything?"

Hinata quickly hid the necklace behind her back and replied, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, that's all I found out."

When Kakashi walked away, she gazed back down at the medallion in her hand then she stood up. Something black was creeping in through the fog, it was hard to see at first until it came completely through the fog. A ship with torn, black sails floated along the water, sending an instant shiver down her spine. Her eyes became wide.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her bed, glancing around her room. She had had that dream so many times and yet, it still frightened her the same. She leaned over and opened the draw next to her. She felt around until she found the medallion, and pulled it out of the draw. She held it in her hand and moved her finger over the dust that had gathered around it to reveal a gold surface. She placed it around her neck and stood up in front of the mirror and gazed at the necklace. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Hinata! Are you decent?" Her Father called from outside the door.

Hinata quickly threw on her robe and placed pushed the medallion under her top.

"Yes, yes!" She called, and her Father entered with both maids carrying a large box.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day." Her Father opened the curtains. Hinata tightened her eyes letting them adjust to the light beaming in through the window. "I have a gift for you." The maids opened the box to reveal a cream colored dress, with gold pattern's running through it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Hinata gasped taking the dress out of the box. Her smiled wiped off her face immediately when she saw her Father's nervous expression. "May I acquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a Father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

Hinata smiled again and walked behind her changing wardrobe.

"Well, actually . . . I was hoping that you might wear it to the ceremony today . . ."

"Ceremony?"

"Kakashi's promotion ceremony."

Hinata popped her head up from the wardrobe. "I knew it."

"Commodore, he's about to become; a fine gentlemen don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

As the maids were lacing up Hinata's gown her Father continued rambling on. The corset was becoming dangerously tight, Hinata could barely breathe. It only become worse by another tug, the bones of the corset were pushed into her skin, nearly cutting her. She let out a gasp.

"Hinata, how's it coming?" Her Father asked.

"I-It's difficult to say . . ." Hinata forced out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Her Father said proudly.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe." With one last tug at the strings the maid finished tying the dress.

Another servant entered the room and addressed the Governor.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

* * *

"Ah, Mr.Uzumaki, good to see you again." The Governor made his way down the staircase. 

"Good day, sir. I have your order." Naruto presented the sword to the Governor. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may."

Naruto held the sword perfectly balanced and flipped it in the air, handing it gracefully back to the Governor.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore, will be very pleased with it."

Hinata stood at the top of the staircase gazing at Naruto, like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Ah, Hinata, you look absolutely stunning!" Her Father called.

Naruto's attention drew upward towards Hinata.

"Naruto!" Hinata spoke excitedly. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Her Father was not pleased by the look his daughter was giving the blacksmith.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Hinata answered, ignoring the glares her Father was giving her.

"How could I forget, Miss. Hyuga?"

"Naruto, how many times have I asked you to call me, Hinata?"

"At least once more, Miss Hyuga, as always." Naruto replied with a slight blush.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Governor Hyuga made his way to the front door as Hinata followed behind him. Hinata stopped before the door and gave Naruto a dead on glare.

"Good day, Mr. Uzumaki." She said before walking out the door.

Naruto rushed out after Hinata but she had already gotten in the carriage.

"Good day . . . Hinata." Naruto sighed as he watched Hinata pull away in the carriage. He always felt something for her but he never knew what it was. She was his best friend, or at least was his best friend when they were young. He had a feeling that he should love her, and he did very much, the only problem was he wasn't so sure about his sexual orieantation. Besides, he was a blacksmith, and she was the Governor's daughter, what did he have to offer her?

* * *

So, what do you think? It plays out just like the movie but keep in mind that things are going to change especially when Sasuke comes into the picture which will be hyserical and very entertaining . . . hopefully. 


	2. Captain Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha's boat was sinking, slow at first then faster and faster. Sasuke climbed to the top of the boat, as it sank.

"Cheap, bloody boat." Sasuke sneered.

He approached the docks of Port Royal and as the boat continued to sink, it was at the perfect moment where he glided off the boat stepping safely onto the dock.

"Hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." The Harbormaster got the Uchiha's attention as he turned around swiftly. "And I shall need your name."

Sasuke gave the Harbormaster three shillings.

"What do we say to three shilling's and we forget the name?"

The Harbormaster took his offer.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Sasuke continued on his way to the ship docks. No sooner was he spotted by two navy soldiers.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Kiba said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Sasuke tries to walk past them but he is pushed back.

"Have you gentleman heard of a shipthe Black Pearl?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, there's no real ship, it's merely a legend." Kiba chuckled.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Shikamaru agrued.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

Kiba gave Shikamaru and obvious look. "Exactly."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Sasuke slipped away while the soldiers were arguing.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Kiba asked becoming annoyed.

Shikamaru nodded. "No."

Kiba rolled his eyes and looked back at Sasuke who was no longer there.** "**Like I said, there's no _real_ ship-" Kiba and Shikamaru look around frantically until they saw Sasuke taking the helm of the ship.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Kiba yelled.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry; it's just such a pretty boat . . . Ship. Sasuke corrected himself.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Smith." Sasuke replied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, and no lies." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke threw he hands up in the air**. "**Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, sail to find the black pearl, kill my backstabbing brother and take the pearl for myself!"

"I said no lies!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I think he's telling the truth." Kiba said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Sasuke smirked at the two Navy soldiers who both looked at each other in confusion.

Commodore, formally known as Kakashi, stood next to Hinata on the battlements fort staring off into the open water.

"May I have a moment?" Hinata fans herself hastily to catch her breath.

"You look lovely, Hinata." Hinata swallowed hard. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved; A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Hinata."

"I can't breathe." Hinata forced out before falling off the side of the fort.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous myself." Commodore turned around to face Hinata but she was no where in sight.

"Hinata?" Kakashi looked around then suddenly heard a splash in water below "Hinata!" he yelled.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru saw Hinata fall into the water.

"Will you be saving her then?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"I can't swim."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed them his belongings. "Pride of the King's Navy are you." Sasuke spoke sarcastically. "Do not lose these."

Sasuke dove into the water moving his legs faster to reach the girl. He held onto her and brought her to the surface but there was too much weight on her dress so it pulled them back down. Sasuke ripped open her dress, frantically swimming back up to the top. He swam her over to the dock where Kiba and Shikamaru pulled her on the dock surface.

"Not breathing!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke threw himself on the dock crawling over to Hinata.

"Move." Sasuke pushed through Kiba and Shikamaru taking his knife out of his pocket and cutting open Hinata's corset. Hinata woke up instantly coughing up water. She rolled onto her side, trying to catch her breath. Sasuke then noticed the Pirate Medallion around Hinata's neck. He reached down and held the coin in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

Before Hinata could respond a sword was held in front of Sasuke's neck.

"On your feet." Commodore commanded.

Sasuke stood up slowly.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Hinata's Father wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Hinata said to Kakashi.

"I believe thanks are in order." Commodore held out his hand and instead of shaking Sasuke's hand he pulled up the Pirates sleeve to reveal the tattoo "P" on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" Hinata's Father yelled.

"Keep your guns on him men. Fetch some irons." Kakashi kept his stare on the Uchiha and noticed the red sharingan blaring in his eyes.

"So, Itachi Uchiha is it?"

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke corrected him.

"Ah you bare a striking resemblance to your brother."

"I'll never be my brother . . ." Sasuke sneered.

"If I recall; your brother was a pirate also, which would make him a scoundrel, so really I don't see the difference."

Sasuke looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain." Kakashi dropped the subject of his brother.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one. These are his, sir." Shikamaru handed Sasuke's belonging's over to Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at the Pirates belongings; his compass which didn't point north, his sword and his gun with but only one shot.

"You are with out a doubt the worst Pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me, that has to count for something." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke was chained with irons and pulled away from the docks. Hinata followed after.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed isn't enough to clean him lifetime of wickedness."

"But certainly enough to condemn him!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Indeed." Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

"Finally!" Sasuke brought the chains on his arms around Hinata's neck and pulled her close to him. "Hand over my belongings and my hat!" Kakashi hesitated. "Commodore!" Sasuke yelled bringing the chain closer to Hinata's neck.

Commodore handed over his belongings to Hinata.

"Now if you please. Hinata?"

"It's Miss. Hyuga." Hinata snapped.

"Miss Hyuga, if you would be so kind." Hinata turned around strapping on his belt and putting on his hat.

"You're despicable!"

"It's only fair. I saved your life and you saved mine, so we're square." Sasuke quickly turned Hinata back around.

"Gentleman, M'lady. Today is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke pushed Hinata back towards the soldiers and jumped in the water behind him.

"Now will you shoot him?" The Governor yelled.

"Open fire!" Commodore yelled pointing towards the water.

Sasuke dove deep into the water, swimming as fast as he possibly could. The Navy ended up losing him, but continued after.

Sasuke pushed himself towards the surface and swam over to another dock near the blacksmith's shop. He gasped for air and pulled himself up onto the dock.

* * *

Well hopefully that was better than the other chapter, I added in a lot of different things and the whole next chapter is going to be different from the movie. Don't worry they'll still be a sword fight between Sasuke and Naruto.


	3. Crossing Blades

The irons still attached to Sasuke's arms made it even more difficult to pull himself onto the dock. He looked both ways before running across the street to the blacksmith's shop. He looked in the window and saw there was no one in the shop.

"Perfect." Sasuke mumbled before sneaking in swiftly through the door. He looked around once more and saw a donkey staring at him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied to the stare.

Sasuke looked around. "Now, how to get out of these blasted handcuffs." Sasuke then noticed a gun; he picked it up and aimed right between the chains, twisting his arm as far as he could. The blow broke the handcuffs completely in half.

"Now just to get rid of these cuffs." Sasuke mumbled looking around the room until his eyes fell on a set of keys. The blacksmith's were who made the iron chains so maybe he could find the right key. Sasuke went to reach for the set of keys when he hands were stopped by another's. Sasuke looked up and saw a young boy with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Sasuke thought he might faint right there.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer; he took out his sword in a flash pointing it directly at the boy.

"Move aside, boy." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto didn't look as scared as he should, having a sword pointed at his throat.

"You're the one their hunting, the pirate." Naruto moved his hand down to his sword strapped around his belt.

"You look familiar have a threatened you before?"

"I'm not one to associate with pirates." Naruto sneered.

"Well then I wouldn't want to be the one to put a black mark on your record so I'll just be going." Sasuke took a step forward, but Naruto pulled out his sword pointing it directly at Sasuke.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Your threatened Miss. Hyuga."

"Only a little." Sasuke replied with a smirk raising his sword moving the blade along Naruto's.

Their swords clashed together in a spin. Sasuke was rather impressed that Naruto actually knew what he was doing.

"You know what your doing I'll give you that, but how's your footwork?" Sasuke takes a step to his right. "If I step here," Naruto takes a step to the left. "Very good."

Sasuke spun around, Naruto's sword catching his in a tangle. Their faces were only an inch apart, and for Sasuke it felt like time stopped just for the briefest of moments. Sasuke snapped himself out of it and took a step back.

"I'm giving you a chance to back out of this now." Sasuke said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Naruto said raising his sword once more.

"So be it." Sasuke lifted his sword high in the air, blocking Naruto's hit. It went on like this for a few minutes, neither seemed to defeat the other, the sound of metal clashing together rang in Naruto's ears.

"You're putting up a good fight." Sasuke said and turned once more catching the end of Naruto's sword.

"I practice three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Sasuke replied.

"Or perhaps you've already found one and now you're in denial."

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. When Naruto's attention was to the door, Sasuke took out his gun and pointed it directly at Naruto.

"You cheated." Naruto frowned.

"Pirate." Sasuke tried to move past Naruto, but he blocked him.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Move!"

"No, I will let you escape."

Sasuke clutched the gun.

"This shot was not meant for you."

The doors busted open, following the Navy soliders.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they grabbed his wrists, binding them together once again.

"Well then we shall remember this as the day Captain Sasuke Uchiha almost escaped. Good work, Mr. Uzumaki." Commodore patted Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Uzumaki . . . I knew you looked familiar."

"What?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

The soliders gripped Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him away, and right before he pushed out the door he replied "I knew your father, good man, good pirate!"

Naruto stood there, those last words rang in his head over and over. Sasuke knew his Father . . .? He was a pirate . . .?

"My Father was not a pirate." Naruto clenched his fists together.

* * *

Hinata sat in her bed, watching the maid tidy up things in her room and bring her warm blankets.

"So the Commodore proposed. That's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"No, it is a smart match, he's a fine man."

"Now that Naruto Uzumaki, he's a fine man, too."

Hinata glared at the maid.

"That is too bold."

"I begin your pardon Miss, it's my place."

There was a sudden knock at the door, Hinata jumped up from the book she was reading.

"Enter." She said.

"Sorry to disturb you, dear." Her father approached.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I was just wondering . . . did you answer Commodore yet?"

Hinata let he head fall into her pillow with a sigh.

"I knew this was coming."

"Darling," Her Father sat at the edge of her bed. "I know what you seek, but believe me, he's not right for you." Hinata looked at her Father, releasing right away he was talking about Naruto.

"How do you know that? Just because he's a blacksmith . . .?"

"That's not all, Hinata, I've _heard_ things."

Hinata looked at him, puzzled.

"The boy doesn't love you, Hinata. He's merely a friend, a friend from your past. It's time to grow up." He leaned over and touched Hinata's face gently and left her with nothing but silence and her thoughts.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a really busy week and I had no time yesterday to do anything. In fact I didn't go on the computer once. As soon as I got up, I had to get ready and go to my graduation ceremony, then go out to dinner with my family, then come back, then go out again, and my best friend ended up sleeping over, so we watched movies all night. I'll probably update another chapter later, hopefully I'll have time. Thankx for the reviews! . 


	4. Aboard the Black Pearl

**IMPORTANT: Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter, I just realized I made a few mistakes. I realized I had Gaara and Choji call Hinata; Ms. Hyuga but their not supposed to think she's an Uzumaki. Sorry about that. I am going to write another chapter today but I would like some ideas before I continue, so let me know, thankx! **

There was a dreary feeling closing in along the bare streets of Port Royal. Naruto felt the air becoming steadily cold. He stopped hitting the metal that would soon become a sword and made his way over to the window. The air had a distinct smell about it, which sent a shiver down his spine. He looked both ways and saw nothing but fog and darkness.

"I'm sorry my daughter hasn't answered you yet . . ." The Governor said apologetic.

"That's quite alright; she's had a stressful day." Commodore replied.

"I think it should be fine now, I've had a talk with her."

"With all do respect Governor; I would like Hinata to make her own decision."

"I understand Commdore, but the one she seeks . . . he's not right for her."

"Who is this may I ask?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Commodore came to a hault stop. "But isn't he . . .?"

"Yes." The Governor replied.

"Thought so." Commodore continued on his way.

Before the Governor could speak, there was a sudden explosion, which struck the side of his house. The smoke and fire began to build up, spreading along the building. Commodore directed the Governor out of the smoke and gathered the rest of his soldiers and prepared them for attack.

* * *

"I know those cannons." Sasuke shot up from the corner of his cell and looked out the window. "It's the pearl . . . and that son of a- backstabbing- mother -" Sasuke was interupted by his cell mate.

"I heard stories, about the black pearl . . . I heard who ever goes aboard the ship never comes off alive."

"Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Sasuke commented sarcastically.

* * *

Naruto ran outside and saw pirates, tons of them flocking out of the water. He knew there intensions were not good.

* * *

Hinata awoke from the sound, her maid ran in and directed Hinata out of the room. 

"Miss.Hyuga, their here to kidnap you!"

"What?"

"You're the Governors daughter, you true value to them."

"Where's my Father?"

"Don't worry about him right now, Miss. I was instructed to get you out!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash at the door. Hinata quickly locked it, and watched the handle move back and forth with another crash.

"Hurry, Miss, cut through the back room and go down the stairs."

"No! You go; I'm going to find my Father."

"But Miss –"

Another loud crash aroused. The wood on the door started to split in two.

"Go!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata stood in front of the door looking around for something to defend herself with. Then she noticed two swords latched together hanging over her fireplace. She went to pull them apart but they wouldn't budge. She ran in the opposite direction hiding in the nearest closet.

The door busted open to reveal both Gaara and Choji. Gaara traced the room and saw a closet slightly opened.

Gaara made a head gesture to the closet then noticed Choji stuffing his face. Gaara smacked his hand down causing Choji to drop the food.

"What did I tell you about that?" Gaara sneered.

"Sorry Gaara, we left so fast I didn't get a chance to finish my dinner."

"Get the girl." Gaara pushed Choji ahead.

"We know you're here, Miss Uzumaki, You have something of ours . . ."

Hinata moved her hands down the chain of the necklace and held the coin in her hand.

"The gold calls to us . . ."

Choji opened the door quickly to reveal Hinata's frightened eyes.

"Parley!" Hinata managed to slip out, her throat becoming tight.

"What?" Choji asked.

"I envoke the rights of Parley. In order of the code; you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code." Choji snapped.

Gaara stepped next to Choji.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain . . . then she'll go." Gaara stared at Hinata, his eyes were terrifying.

* * *

The pirates had made there way to the street where Naruto was standing. He fought most of them off, but one guy just wouldn't die no matter what he did. Naruto heard a scream which sounded a lot like Hinata. He looked up to see Hinata being pulled away by two gruesome looking pirates. 

"Hinata!" He yelled just before he was hit from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Hinata was dragged onto the black pearl, ghastly looking pirates, stared her down when a boarding the ship. Choji and Gaara pulled her along until she was standing before the Captain. His back was turned to her, and then suddenly he twisted around to meet her gaze.

"Miss. Uzumaki, I presume?"

Hinata swallowed hard, she wanted to reply but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Suddenly, without any warning a sharp pain aroused on her cheek. A member of the crew had hit her.

"The Captain has asked you a question."

The Captain took hold of his hand and gripped it tightly.

"You won't be laying a finger on this girl." He released him and turned back to Hinata. "My apologies, Miss . . .?"

"Miss. Uzumaki." She replied.

The Captain took Hinata's hand and kissed it.

"Captain Itachi Uchiha." He smirked, taking off his hat with a slight bow.

_"Uchiha . . .?"_

"Well, Miss. Uzumaki, what is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never return."

Itachi chuckled, as did the crew.

"If I give you what you want will you return me to shore?" Hinata took off her necklace and held it out to Itachi.

Itachi gazed at the coin that dangled down from the chain.

"Alright, hand it over, and we'll go away never to return."

Hinata studied his eyes; they were just like his brothers, a black onyx that you could get lost in. She reached out and dropped the necklace firmly in his hand. He turned away swiftly making his way to the ship cabin.

"Wait, you have to take me to shore!" Hinata yelled trying to catch up to him. "According to the code -" She was interrupted by Itachi.

"First you should know that only a pirate can use the codes, which you're not and secondly the codes are more like guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the black pearl, Miss. Uzumaki." Itachi sneered before he turned his back once again to Hinata.


	5. The Curse

**GAHHHH! I'm such an idiot! sorry . . . another mistake I found. Instead of putting Shikamaru I put Gaara's name. I need to stop writing when I'm so tired. Sorry about that! **

"So we're just going to stand around and do nothing?!" Naruto stood before Commodore and Governor Hyuga.

"You're forgetting your place, Uzumaki." Commodore sneered.

"But we must save her!"

"The black pearl is a hard ship to track down; don't you think we're doing everything in our power to find her?" Hinata's Father didn't appear to have the strength to argue with Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha, he spoke of the black pearl." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Ask him where it is, make a deal with him." Naruto turned his attention back to Commodore.

"No, my Uzumaki, that pirate will only drag us around in circles, I have half of the navy out searching for her." Commodore tightened his fists; he was getting impatient with Naruto.

Naruto slammed his hand down on the map Commodore had lying upon his desk.

"That's not good enough!"

Commodore grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him out of his office.

"Now is not the time for this, Uzumaki! I have the Governor's daughter to find and I mean to find her and get her back safely."

Commodore tightened his grip on Naruto's arm "Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here that cares for Hinata."

Commodore locked his gaze with Naruto sending a deep glare into action. He gradually released Naruto's arm from his grip.

"Besides, what kind of message would you be sending Hinata if you saved her?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked puzzled by what Commodore had said.

Commodore made a slight chuckle and turned to take a step back towards his office. Then he noticed Naruto's confused expression.

"Oh, come on Uzumaki, it's not like it's a secret."

Naruto didn't answer he just stood there keeping his eyes locked on Commodore.

"Think about it; you would be hurting not only Hinata but yourself as well. We both know, that you can't love her the way she loves you."

Naruto understood fully what he meant, and even though he wanted to do anything but agree with that stupid prick, he was right. Naruto could never love her the way she loved him. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

* * *

"Uchiha!" Naruto yelled coming down the stairs of the dungeon.

"Aye?" Sasuke sat up quickly and leaned forward.

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke's cell and stood before him.

"Can you tell me where the black pearl is?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and stared at Naruto.

"Why the sudden interest in my ship?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed.

"They've taken Hinata." Naruto leaned his head against the bars of the cell.

"Ah, so you have found a girl." Sasuke stood up.

Naruto rolled his eyes and breathed in heavily.

"Can you tell me where it is or not?" Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"How should I know where it is?" Sasuke leaned back against the wall. Naruto knew he wasn't going to make his easy.

"Because you're a pirate, and the Captain of the black pearl am I wrong? You said so yourself."

"That I did. But If I tell you where it is, then how does this benefit me?"

"I can get you out of here." Naruto leaned closer to the cell.

Sasuke leaned forward and smirked. Naruto looked so innocent, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"Alright, Uzumaki. I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the black pearl, if you free me from this imprisonment."

Naruto grinned and shook the pirates hand through the bars.

"Agreed."

Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's hand and pulled him closer.

"Are you in love with this girl?" Sasuke whispered huskily.

Naruto pulled away instantly, he didn't like the feeling of Sasuke being so close to him. Actually it wasn't that he didn't like it, he did and that's what worried him.

"That's not your concern." Naruto snapped.

"Well, I do hope you know that if you don't love this girl I would turn back now, because you may and probably will die trying to save her."

"I _do_ love her, and I _will_ save her." Naruto made eye contact with the Uchiha. It's not like Naruto was lying completely. He did love Hinata, just not in the same way; it was more of a brother and sister relationship for him. After all, Hinata took care of him growing up, when he had no one. It was only natural for him to feel more like a brother towards her.

* * *

The table was set beautifully, far too beautifully to be on the sleaziest Pirate ship. Hinata assumed everything must have been stolen including the maroon gown she was wearing. The Captain sat before her, she could barely look at him. His eyes would occasionally turn thiis red color, and it frightened her deeply. She sat there playing with the food in front of her, trying to keep herself from looking at the Captain.

"There's no need to be so proper, Ms. Uzumaki." Itachi broke the silence, making Hinata jump at the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm not, I'm just not very hungry." Hinata pushed her dish away from her.

"I can assure you it's not poison. There's no need to be killing you."

"Then release me, you have your medallion, I am of no further value to you."

Itachi sighed and leaned forward holding the necklace in front of Hinata.

"You don't know what this is, do you?"

Hinata didn't answer, she kept her head low avoiding his eyes once again.

"This is Aztec gold, one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Uchiha."

"Aye, that is exactly what I thought when we were told the tale but we found the chest, and once we found it there was no turning back. Food turned to ash in our mouths, pleasure that once filled us was now nothing. We are cursed men, Ms. Uzumaki. There is one way however, we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"And the blood repaid?"

"Well that's what we need you for Ms. Uzumaki."

Hinata's eyes became wide.

"But not to worry, like I said we won't be killing you."

"Then you'll release me?"

"Not quite, you see I've taken a rather liking to you." Itachi snatched Hinata's hand and pulled her close. Hinata tried to pull away but Itachi's grip was far too strong.

"In order to entirely lift the curse, the Captain must marry someone to show respect, for the curse he had bestowed upon his crew members. Just as the Captain goes down with his ship, The Captain must take all the punishments. Though, I wouldn't think of this as a punishment."

Itachi smirked and stood up and cupped Hinata's face between his hands and kissed her roughly. Hinata tried to fight, and finally she managed to push him backwards. Itachi fell backwards out the door of his cabin. Hinata stood before him, breathing heavily trying to think of something to do. She took a step forward, and in that moment she felt her heart stop for more than a few seconds. The entire crew was no longer themselves, there once human forms were now taken on by gruesome skeletons.

"Now you see, Ms. Uzumaki." Itachi stood up looking around at his crew. "The moonlight shows our true forms." Itachi stepped into the moonlight. Hinata screamed as he came towards her.

"There's no need to be frightened, my dear." The last thing Hinata saw was Itachi coming towards her with his blood red eyes. The darkness covered her vision as she lost control of her entire body, falling to the ground unconscious.


	6. Pirate is in your blood

"We're going to steal that ship?" Naruto glanced out in the distance at the property of the Royal Navy; the Dauntless, which is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Sasuke corrected him.

"How are we going to get aboard without them seeing us?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke made a head gesture toward a small row boat.

Naruto raised one eye brow and looked at Sasuke.

"Come on." Sasuke directed Naruto over to the boat.

Sasuke and Naruto were head first under the row boat with nothing but their knees down sticking out.

"Have you done this before?" Naruto snickered.

"Once before, but we don't need to get into that, right now."

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm nineteen." Sasuke stepped into the water and Naruto stepped in carefully behind him.

"You seem young to be a pirate."

"Never too young to be a pirate, besides, life hasn't exactly given me much of a choice."

"Why?"

"You know you ask too many questions." Sasuke lifted the boat over their heads when they reached the ship.

"I do not!" Naruto shouted back.

"Shhhhh!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't mind, and neither did Sasuke for that matter.

"Come on." Sasuke removed his hand and they both started to climb up the side of the ship. Sasuke poked his head up first and saw no one around. He gave Naruto a nod then he came aboard the ship.

"Well it looks like Commodore, is going to make this easier than I thought."

Suddenly three Navy soldiers approached them from behind with their swords pointed directly at them.

"Damn . . . I knew that was too easy." Sasuke turned around followed by Naruto.

"Great what is you brilliant plan now?" Naruto hissed.

"Gentleman, we are taking over the ship!" Sasuke drew out his sword.

All three men started to laugh. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other in confusion then back at the men.

"You really think your going to steal this ship with nearly half of the navy guarding it?"

Sasuke pulled out his pistol and pointed it directly at the men.

"Alright, we'll have to do this the hard way." Sasuke grinned at the shaking men, and before he could say anything else the men scattered off the boat.

* * *

Hinata found herself lying on a bed, which wasn't hers. She felt as if her head was about to explode from the trauma. She looked around the strange room, and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she pictured a room in a pirate ship. The covers which surrounded her were black silk, and smelt new. She thought for a moment that maybe someone had rescued her but right then Itachi opened the door of her room. Her spine tensed up as she moved herself back against the bed. To her surprise his eyes were no longer red, giving her a sense of relief.

"Does your room suit you?" Itachi moved a little closer.

Hinata just nodded, and pulled the covers towards her as though it would protect her from him.

Itachi sat next to her on the bed, Hinata felt her heart begin to beat uncontrollably sending the blood flowing faster and faster through her body.

"Shhh . . ." Itachi rubbed Hinata's jaw line and moved himself closer. "Do not fear me." Itachi brushed his lips along her cheek. Hinata shuddered at the numbing sensation running through her body.

"Stop . . ." Hinata spoke low, but loud enough so he could hear her.

Itachi sighed and moved off the bed.

"I'm a Captain Ms. Uzumaki, and I don't like to be made a fool of. And when I want something, I get it. Give it time, soon you'll accept it." He glared at Hinata, the redness in his eyes were returning filling in the once dark spots. When he left Hinata let her chest relax as she let out a deep breath. Her eyes were now forming tears, she never felt more scared in her entire life and the nightmare was only begninng.

"Naruto . . . where are you?" Hinata curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto stood at the front of the ship with Sasuke, tying down the main sails. "When I was young my Father was always away so my Mother raised me herself. Then when my Mother died I came out here looking for my Father."

"Is that so?" Sasuke tied a knot on the end of the rope.

"How did you know my Father, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and locked his gaze.

"I met him once when I was young, my Father knew him and so did my bastard of a brother. He was a good man, a good pirate. You look just like him."

"My Father was not a pirate!" Naruto drew his sword.

"Put it down, it's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me, you cheated. In a far fight I would have killed you."

Sasuke moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Naruto and swung him out over the sea

"So as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what man can do and what a man can't do. You can accept that your Father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But a pirate is in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by myself. So," Sasuke swung Naruto back on board and offered him his sword_ "_Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Naruto took the sword and stood up.

"Ah, here we are." Sasuke stood at the end of the ship and watched the island of Tortuga in the distance.

"What are we doing here, anyways?" Naruto asked sounding annoyed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We need a crew if we're going to sail to the black pearl, are you really that obtuse?"

"Wait, what's obtuse . . . ?"

Sasuke sighed deeply "I rest my case."

The Island of Tortuga was everything Naruto expected; drunken sailors and pirates everywhere you turned and the constant sound of gun and cannon shots. Grey smoke filled the air and some as so thick it was black. He could only imagine the type of crew they would find in here.

Sasuke seemed different than he was when he first met him, maybe not as confident or arrogant . . . wait scratch that he was still an arrogant bastard but Naruto couldn't help but feel compassion for him, God knows why. The fact was Naruto was sure he was gay, and he found Sasuke very attractive, but he had to get that out of his head. The last thing he needed was more problems at the moment. He knew though, that Sasuke had a dark past, a secret held up inside him which probably caused him an obscene amount of pain. Naruto shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking so much especially about Sasuke. He couldn't bare to hurt Hinata, so he promised himself to stop thinking about him, if only for a short while. 

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming. I'm glad everyone liked the plot change, I'm still taking on ideas so if any of you have any just let me know. Thanks.  
**


	7. Uchiha's secret

_So what are you going to do, Sasuke? Turn the little blonde in to Itachi just to get your ship back?_

"Well that's the plan . . ."

_The boy is getting under your skin isn't he? It's taunting you . . ._

"Is not!"

_Then why are you getting so angry . . .?_

"I'm not angry!"

_Why are you shouting, Sasuke?_

"Shut up! why am I even talking to you?!"

Naruto watched Sasuke sit there and have a conversation with himself. He knew it, Sasuke had to be completely INSANE!

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of it immediately and glanced back at the confused blonde.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Aren't we getting off?" Naruto glanced at the docks.

_Oh yeah, I'm getting off alright._

"GAHHHH! Stop it!" Sasuke gripped his dark locks and twirled around to get the poisonous thoughts out of his head.

"Alright, then." Naruto stepped off the ship and onto the dock glancing around at Tortuga. He didn't want to walk away with out Sasuke, the place was damn creepy. Out of the corner of his eye, a man was eyeing him strangely. Naruto swallowed hard, ignoring the man and glanced back at Sasuke who was still throwing a fit.

"Sasuke, are you coming?!'" Naruto stomped his foot impatiently.

Sasuke took a deep breath after he managed to stop the voices in his head. He stepped off the ship besides Naruto.

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and saw his old ship mate Iruka coming towards him.

"Iruka, how've you been?" Sasuke shoot Iruka's hand.

"Just great, no ship, no crew and no Captain." Iruka said sarcastically.

"Well perhaps your luck is about to change." Sasuke smirked putting his arm around Iruka's shoulder directing him into the bar.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto ran to catch up.

* * *

"So who's the kid?"

"He's the golden ticket, my friend." Sasuke smirked, taking a sip of his rum.

Iruka glanced over at Naruto who was sitting in the corner be harassed by girls.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki; William Uzumaki's ONLY CHILD." Sasuke let the words "only child" slip off his tongue for a few moments it seemed.

"Is he now?" Iruka glanced back over at Naruto.

"So here's my thought; we gather up a crew, sail to the black pearl, bargon the kid and claim the ship back for ourselves."

"Your going to bargon him to Itachi?"

"Why not? He's the only one who can lift the curse, what choice would he have?"

"Your walking a fine line, here messing with your brother."

"I don't 'mess' with him, I just repay him for what he did to me. I figure, I owe him that much" Sasuke grinned at the tortuous thoughts running through his head.

"You mean for killing your parents or marooning you on that island?"

Sasuke cringed at the thought of his parents. Boy, was Iruka stupid for bringing that up.

"You help me get a crew, get back the ship and I name you first mate Do we have an accord?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject, there was no way he was talking about his parents with Iruka. That was the only subject that would make Sasuke think twice about how pathetic his life really was. His parents would be ashamed of him, and he knew that but it didn't stop him. Itachi made him the man he was, and there was no changing what he lost, but he could avenge them, and by his word (which he always kept) he would avenge them.

"I accept." Iruka shook Sasuke's hand then took another gulp of his rum.

"Sasuke, are we getting a crew together yet?" Naruto stood next to Sasuke.

"That we are my boy." Iruka stood up.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood at a table holding sign up sheets for the crew. He could only imagine the type of crew they would end up having in a place like this. Sasuke knew almost everyone from one place or another. Numerous conversations aroused as each person sighned up. Naruto couldn't believe someone like him could be liked by so many people . . . or so he thought.

SMACK!

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke who had just been fiercely slapped in the face by a pink haired girl.

"How could you do this to me?!"

Sasuke just stood there rolling his eyes.Naruto stood up and listened in on the conversation. This was far to good to pass up.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! you- you-" The pink haired girl was interupted by another blonde haired girl who took out the same action on Sasuke.

SMACK!

"Damn . . ." Sasuke held the side of his face.

"Who is she?!" The blonde looked at the pink haired girl.

Both girls glared at eachother, there eyes becoming red with fury.

"I really don't think I deserved that . . ." Sasuke mumbled to Naruto, who was laughing under his breath.

"Who are you blondy?!" the pink haired girl yelled.

"I'm Ino, Sasuke's girlfriend!" Ino replied with a sneer.

"Hah!" the pink haired girl threw her head back with a sarcastic laugh. "Girlfriend, I don't think so! I'm Sakura and Sasuke is my fiance!"

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted, they both looked like they were about to choke each other.

"I'm what?" Sasuke turned his attention back to the fighting girls.

Sakura turned her furious expression to a sweet innocent smile.

"You remember don't you Sasuke, it was that night we were on the beach and you proposed . . ."

"I did no such thing! Even rum wouldn't make me do something like that." Sasuke was getting pissed now. He had just gotten slapped, not once but twice and now they were making up things about him. How many damn fan girls would he have to fight off in his life?

"Hah! see, pinky he did nothing of the sort!"

"Why you little-" Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence before Sasuke interrupted her.

"Just so you both know, neither of you had a chance with me, because of one little tiny detail which I mentioned numerous times to each of you . . . I AM GAY! So now that you've gotten 'hitting Sasuke' out of your systems, you can leave now."

Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke and then back at eachother. Before Sasuke could act he was slapped once again from each side. Sakura and Ino hit him twice as hard and at the same time. Naruto didn't even act upon their actions, he was too shocked from what Sasuke had just said. _Was he really gay or did he just say that to get rid of the girls?_ Naruto stood there in shock and watched both girls stomp away, muttering curses.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table. Naruto followed. After a few minutes of silence Naruto asked Sasuke the question that was replaying over and over in his mind.

"Is that true?"

"What?" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Are you really . . . gay?"

"No I was just saying that to get rid of them."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then you are gay?"

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas, you have no chance." Sasuke smirked.

"HAH!" Naruto laughed. "Like I would ever be interested in you." Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"You know you want me." Sasuke almost whispered.

_Damn . . . that was sexy _Naruto shook his head mentally, now he was going insane just like Sasuke.

"I'm risking my life to save Hinata remember?"

"Yes, but that could be a cover up. I swear when I first met you, I would have bet my hat you were gay."

"Well your wrong." Naruto mumbled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"No where, just need some fresh air."

Naruto ran out without another word.

* * *

"Dammit . . . this can't be happening to me. He's an arrogant bastard, and a pirate for God's sake!" Naruto paced back and forth taking short breaths in between curses.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing out here?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Iruka.

"Heh, nothing." Naruto replied nervously.

"That Uchiha driving you crazy?" Iruka said with slight humor in his tone.

"Eh, you can say that." Naruto scratched his head.

"You'll have to be patient with him. I forget how young he is, and what he's been through."

"What he's been through?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Eh, it's just like him not to mention it. But if I tell ya, you can't say anything."

"I won't." Naruto promised.

"Well his brother, which I'm sure you've heard about."

"The backstabbing bastard?"

"Yeah that be the one, Itachi. He's his older brother. Anyway, their parents died when Sasuke was about 12 and Itachi told Sasuke it had been suicide. But it was only until recently Sasuke found out the truth. Itachi murdered his own parents. Then Itachi found out that Sasuke knew the truth and marooned him on that God forsaken Island. And gave him a pistol with but one shot to use on himself."

"That's why he won't use the shot. He wants to use it on his brother."

"Exactly. Then Sasuke ended up escaping the island somehow, I don't even know. And now his one reason for living is to avenge his parents by killing his brother and reclaiming the black pearl for himself."

"I see." A wave of compassion fell over Naruto. He knew nothing of Sasuke's parents, and the fact they were murdered by his brother. That must have been awful. Naruto shook his head . . . no he shouldn't care so much. Even he knew caring for someone could only lead to disaster.


	8. Almost Pefect

"I've become weak, I'm sorry Mother . . . Father. I've got one purpose, and I swear I will carry out my word. You will NOT die in vein. My word is good, it's always been good but I fear I'm becoming attached to something I lost a long time ago . . . my self and Naruto Uzumaki. I have no pride, no dignity, I've come to accept that now, but I can not fall for him . . . please don't let this happen to me. Father, you've always told me that emotions only make a person weak, and I've come to believe that it's definitely true. All I ask is to give me enough strength to carry out my word. I can not do this by myself . . . please."

Sasuke had talked to his parents almost every night, in private, of course. The only thing that he didn't know was that the blonde had been easedropping.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around quickly to see the blonde walking slowly towards him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke asked sounding concerned.

"Not long at all, I just wanted to see if you were okay . . ." Sasuke turned back around and when he turned to his left Naruto was standing next to him.

"So are you . . . okay?" Naruto almost whispered bringing his body closer to Sasuke.

"Why the sudden interest?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and glanced back at Naruto.

"I'm not . . ." Naruto looked down.

Sasuke took a step closer to him, it took every ounce of his strength not to pounce on him. Sasuke curled his fingers up into a tight fist and closed his eyes. Naruto watched him, he noticed how beautiful his pale skin shined beneath the moonlight, it was almost perfect. That's how Naruto would describe him 'almost perfect' because he didn't believe someone could be perfect, they could be 'almost perfect'. Sasuke opened his eyes and realized Naruto was gazing at him dead on. Sasuke shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Your not weak, Sasuke." Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. _Where did that come from?_ Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who was standing only a few feet away from him. He had heard what Sasuke had said and Sasuke thought his chest might collapse. It was the first time he had ever let anyone see any emotion of his at all, and he didn't like it, not at all.

"Get some sleep, Uzumaki, tomorrow we gather up the crew." Sasuke toned his voice so he sounded as normal as possible. He made a slight frown and heavily stepped away.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up out on the porch where he talked to Sasuke. He squinted as the sun shined brightly in his eyes. 

"Good morning, mate." Iruka stood over Naruto grinning widely.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Naruto streched and yawned deeply.

"It's about half past eight, we're about to get going." Iruka held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto took it and stood up cleaning himself of dirt from the floor.

"Come on then, Sasuke has the crew gathered up. He's about to take a roll call." Iruka dragged Naruto down to the docks where there ship still remained. Naruto was extremely surprised that it was still there sine they were in a place like this. He was about to bet loads of money (which he didn't have) that it wasn't there. He could only imagine the look on Sasuke's face . . . _Heh, that would be priceless._

"Uzumaki, you finally decided to join us." Sasuke sounded rather annoyed but Naruto ignored him. If that bastard was mad about last night then he had more problems then Naruto thought. Naruto scratched his head and glanced down the line of pirates. Sasuke started at the far left and Naruto joined him to get a better look.

"Gekkou Hayate." Sasuke asked the man in front of him.

"Aye (cough) sir." Gekkou answered.

"Are you ill?" Sasuke asked raising one eye brow.

"No (cough) sir." Gekkou bit his lip.

"Because you know I can not tolerate weakness in a crew member."

"I (cough) understand (cough) sir." Gekkou straightened his chest.

"Hn." Sasuke moved to the next person in line.

"Rock Lee." Sasuke's eyes traced over the boy in front of him. He had never seen anyone look so . . . disturbing.

"Aye sir! reporting for duty! I will not let you down, count on it!" Lee smiled widely. His grin spreading clear across his face. Sasuke wanted to smack it off but the boy did have enthusiasm and he wasn't about to kick him off the crew for that.

"Good to know . . ." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to the next person.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't reply, he just glanced over giving Naruto one of his famous Uchiha glares.

"Tsunade . . ." Sasuke looked at the women in front of him. She was wearing a hat nearly over her face. He caustiously removed it. And before he could say anything SMACK!

Sasuke's head whipped around to his left where Naruto was standing.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Naruto smirked.

"That one, I probably deserved." Sasuke turned back to Tsunade.

"You stole my boat!" Tsunade yelled as she pointed her index finger at him.

"I can explain that-" Sasuke was cut off by another slap.

"Borrowed! borrowed without permission." Sasuke corrected her.

"Isn't that the same as steeling?" Naruto whispered.

"No! because you'll get a better one!" Sasuke turned back to Tsunade.

"That's right." Naruto agreed. "That one." Naruto pointed to the Dauntless

"That one?" Sasuke grinded his teeth, and glared at Naruto.

Tsunade glanced at the ship.

"Aye!" She yelled as did the crew.

Sasuke sighed deeply and continued to the next person.

"Thanks, dobe." Sasuke spoke coldly.

"No problem, teme." Naruto grinned. He loved messing with Sasuke, seeing him angry was just plan hysterical.

"Neji Hyuga." Sasuke gazed at the boy in front of him. Something about his eyes were so familiar to him.

"Hyuga?" Naruto asked taking a step closer. "Are you related to Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes, she's my cousin." Neji answered.

"You know then, that she's been kidnapped?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's why I've signed up for the crew." Neji replied sounding annoyed.

"Oh well then your in good company; I'm Naruto-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, yes I know. Hinata has mentioned you numerous times."

"She has?" Naruto's eyes gleamend.

"Though I don't understand what she sees in you." Neji shook his head.

Naruto frowned.

"Alright moving along." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Bloody hell, who does he think he is?" Naruto hissed.

"He's Hinata's cousin, that's who he is and he has more of a right to be here than you do."

Naruto snatched his arm away from Sasuke's grip.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, dobe. I wouldn't waist your strength." Sasuke turned to the crew.

"Alright, all aboard then, mates!"

"Aye!" The crew responded aboarding the ship.

Naruto stopped and took one last look at Tortuga, he definitely wouldn't miss it._ I wonder how Hinata is doing . . . _Naruto thought, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was the first time he actually thought about her. In fact he had almost forgotten why he was doing this . . . _I'm a fucking prick . . . _Naruto shook his head. _Even if I did want to be with her, I don't deserve her, not at all. _He glanced over his shoulder once more and made his way to the ship. Sasuke had been watching him the whole time.

* * *

"Ms. Uzumaki, it's time." Choji said between chews on a piece of bread. Hinata didn't respond, she stood up and walked over to the boat, then her arm was snatched suddenly by Gaara. Hinata twisted around letting out a gasp of air. 

"My apologies." Gaara attached iron chains around Hinata's wrists binding them together. "Captain's orders."

Hinata frowned and snatched her arms away from Gaara, with a slight sneer. She had enough of **pirates.**


	9. Cruel Intensions

"Naruto . . . I want you." Sasuke whispered seductively.

Naruto closed his eyes , the purring sound Sasuke was making was so unbelievably sexy.

"Mmmmm." Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his neck, biting and sucking softly.

"I love you, Naruto . . ." Sasuke whispered before Naruto was turned on his back forcefully. Naruto tightened his grip as he felt a hard thrust towards his entrance.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto woke up, frantically looking around. The room was pitch black, he reached for the lantern next to his bed and lit the candle inside. 

"Did I wet myself?" Naruto looked down between his legs, the liquid was far too thick to be piss. It must be . . .

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto shot up from his bed, his pants sticking to his thighs. "Oh man, that's discusting! I can't believe it . . . I had a wet dream about that bastard!" Naruto sat back down forcefully.

Then suddenly Naruto's door swung open, and there stood none other than the Uchiha.

"Bad dream, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke? What are you doing get out of here!" Naruto turned around hiding the dampness between his legs.

"You sounded like you were throwing quite a fit down here."

"That's none of your business!" Naruto turned away more, hiding his now crimson colored face.

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked raising his left eye brow.

"N-Nothing, just go." Naruto was getting annoyed now. There was no way Sasuke was going to find out he had a wet dream, especially not about him!

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Sasuke took a few steps closer.

"I said get out!" Naruto yelled.

"You've seem to forgotten something, Naruto. This is MY ship, I am the Captain, so I believe I can go wherever I presume." Sasuke said folding his arms.

Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke, please, I'm begging you, get out of here." Naruto had never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

Sasuke chuckled, he liked the fact that Naruto was so nervous, it was cute.

"Come on, dobe what are you hiding?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned him around. Naruto immediately covered his legs.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke ignored him and pulled his hands away.

"You wet yourself?" Sasuke said sounding overwhelmed with boredom. "What's the big deal?"

Naruto turned another shade darker, he was beginning to strike purple.

"OH!" Sasuke backed away, he finally got it.

"You saw it, happy now? Get out!" Naruto pointed to the door.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sasuke grinned.

"NOTHING!" Naruto hid behind his bed digging for another pair of pants. "I thought you weren't talking to me, so why don't you get out of here." Naruto trailed off muttering curses under his breath.

"I wasn't angry Naruto . . . not at you." Sasuke lowered his head. This was turning into an emotional conversation, but for some reason it didn't bother the Uchiha that Naruto had seen behind his mask.

"Is this about your parents?" Naruto asked, leaning up from under his bed.

Sasuke cringed at his the sound of the word 'parents'

Sasuke turned his back, he couldn't stare at Naruto's blue eyes any longer. They were begging for information, begging for Sasuke to break down, but he wouldn't give in, even if he did fancy Naruto.

"I don't talk about them, not to anyone." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and glared at Naruto, empathizing the fact that he said 'no one'.

"I understand, sometimes I don't like to talk about my parents either."

"Well it's not the same thing." Sasuke snapped.

"Why? Because you think you're the only one who's had your parents taken away from them? You think you're the only one whose been stripped of everything you've ever loved ?. . . You think you're the only one who seeks revenge?"

"Revenge?" Sasuke then realized he was talking about Itachi.

"How did you know about my parents and Itachi?" Sasuke's voice became livid.

"Iruka, told me." Nearly second after he said that he realized he probably shouldn't have.

Sasuke frowned, and before Naruto could respond, Sasuke stompted out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Iruka by his shirt and threw him against the side of the ship. 

"Damn you, Iruka!" Sasuke yelled as he gripped tighter on Iruka's shirt.

"What, what are you talking about?" Iruka hadn't seen Sasuke this furious since he had been with Itachi.

"Why did you tell him about my parents?!" Sasuke sneered.

"Who? Naruto?"

"Yes Naruto! You imbecile!"

"I don't know, It just happened . . ."

"What do you mean it 'just happened.' That is confidential informtation. You do realize that I am using him as bait! Naruto will die!"

Iruka studied Sasuke's dark eyes, the anger that once filled them was now replaced with something else . . . hope?

"Your scared, Uchiha. I've never seen you this scared before." Iruka shook his head.

"Scared? What are you talking about?" Sasuke spat.

"You don't want to offer him to Itachi anymore do you? You've become attached to him, haven't you?"

"That's ridiculous! I don't become 'attached' to anyone!"

"Your right, until now." Iruka smirked, realizing then it was a bad time to test the Uchiha.

"What is it your doing, Iruka? Testing me, to see if I'll really go through with this? I gave my word, d-do you understand that?" Sasuke's voice was beginning to crack. He turned away from Iruka, tightening every muscle in his body to stop himself from crying.

"I understand that you are angry, Sasuke." Iruka knew he had just taken it a step further by calling him 'Sasuke.' It was always Captain Uchiha. "You've always been angry, ever since you were a kid. It has consumed you to the point of insanity. You have been given a chance, to reclaim everything you lost. Stop this revenge, take what you've won."

"I've won nothing." Sasuke shivered.

"You have, you just haven't realized it yet." Iruka took a step forward placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I am more than a member of this crew, I am your friend. I've known you since you were real young, and I'm here to protect you, even if I must protect you from yourself." Iruka gripped Sasuke's shoulder then released him and walked away. Sasuke looked down and watched a few raindrops hit the ground. The rain became heavier, but he remained still.

* * *

"Ah, here we are Captain." Gaara pointed to the cave in the distance. 

"Keep it steady." Itachi hissed at Choji who was loosing control of the boat's direction.

Hinata tensed up when the boat shifted.

"Don't worry, love." Hinata felt a strong grip on her shoulder. "I'll be over soon."

Hinata turned away watching the cave appear closer with every second.

Itachi helped Hinata out of the boat. The chains were far too tight around her wrists but she wouldn't dare say so. Itachi was a man that would soon be her husband and she was terrified of him, even when he was trying to be affectionate. The sight of him just made her cringe.

The cave wasn't as dark as Hinata pictured. In the water, a light gleamed from gold coins.

"What do you think, Ms. Uzumaki? Does gold please you?" Itachi smirked.

"I'm no pirate, Captain Uchiha." Hinata looked away from the water.

"No, but you _will_ make a nice one." Itachi turned away keeping his direction towards the tunnel that took them deep within the cave where the other 181 pieces of the gold remained; awaiting the last piece of gold and the blood to be repaid.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a few days to update, I've been trying to finish up another story and I've been working a lot. ughhhh . . . so it doesn't leave much time for enjoyment. AND I just got a laptop . but I'm severely annoyed with it right now because the internet keeps shutting down when I'm in the middle of doing something. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Luv ya!**

**-Manda**


	10. Tag your it

There comes a point in every man's life when he must make a decision; a hard decision at that. Sasuke had a choice to make; either carry out his plan to avenge his parents or swallow his pride and pursue Naruto. He knew that he could not give up on his parents, Itachi; the fucking bastard he was would pay whether or not Naruto was apart of it. On the other hand, Naruto could and probably would get killed; and that would be yet another death on his hands. He cared for the little blonde weirdo, for some odd reason, he wasn't going to deny that anymore. But the mere fact that he had feelings for someone was more than strange it was wrong. His Father had warned him so many times about becoming emotionally involved. Then again, how often did Sasuke really pay attention to whether or not something was right or wrong? He had never cared about that before; so why would it bother him now? He could use Naruto for sex and then kick his ass over to Itachi but he couldn't imagine a one night stand with him; even if he wanted it that badly.

"God dammit!" Sasuke threw his fist down on hard on the helm.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't need to turn around he knew that it was Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

"I-I just wanted to apologize . . ." Naruto walked over and leaned against the side of the ship facing Sasuke. "I didn't mean to bring up your parents, I had no right to."

"Okay." Sasuke continued to look down.

"Okay?" Naruto asked sounding confused. "Aren't you supposed to accept my apology?"

"Where's that written, dobe? If everyone forgave the world would be more of an imperfect place."

Naruto shook his head."I just don't understand you, Sasuke. It's like we're playing a game of tag with just the two of us. One way or another we're both going to be caught and the game just keeps going on. What is it that you hold against me? Why can't you be my friend?"

"STOP IT!" Sasuke lunged forward towards Naruto and gripped his shoulders tightly. If Naruto hadn't been wearing a thick shirt he could have sworn that Sasuke's nails would tear through his skin.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You listen to me and you listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only; to avenge my parents. So don't you think for one moment that it's because I have feelings for you. You walk away now; don't even think I would try to make you stay."

Sasuke tried to keep as angry as possible but something about Naruto's features had sent a wave of comfort over him. Naruto's pleading eyes were just as pleading as his; in that moment Sasuke fell completely still. Time had stopped.

"Sasuke . . ." Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's eyes. They were captivating . . . "Shut up and kiss me."

Sasuke was rather surprised by Naruto's statement. Sasuke told himself no, but his body had betrayed him. He ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and brushed his lips along his jaw line gently at first, then . . .

"Captain Uchiha!" Sasuke and Naruto broke apart immediately. Naruto's face flushed as ever.

"Aye?" Sasuke turned to face Lee who threw his attention in the distance.

"It's the black pearl captain, she's been spotted."

Sasuke watched his ship lay steady across the dark water, she was calling to him.

"Get the crew prepared."

"Aye, sir." Lee grinned then walked in the opposite direction.

Naruto stood there, frozen. He didn't know why but his legs would not move, his body had been paralyzed. Sasuke turned to face the blonde; his face still resembling a crimson apple.

"Tag, your it." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear then swiftly walked away.

* * *

Hinata stood next to Itachi over a rather large wooden chest. The crew had gathered around the shimmering cave. Everywhere you looked there were gold, jewels, gems; a pirates dream. 

Itachi opened the chest tor reveal the other 881 pieces of gold. Hinata wore the 882nd piece around her neck. She stood quivering before the chest.

"The day has finally come; that we'll be rid of this curse!" Itachi spoke to the crew whose reply was a loud cheer.

"We finally have the 882nd piece and the blood . . ." Itachi glanced at Hinata, who shivered. "I will not, however be killing the girl."

The crew stood blank for a moment.

"She'll be my wife, so we can seal lift the curse, and our debt will finally be paid and our freedom restored!" The crew replied cheering once again.

Itachi made Hinata lean over the chest, the coin dangling from around her neck. Hinata watched the swift movement of the dagger, Itachi held move across her eyes.

* * *

Naruto, and Sasuke stood at the front of the row boat, the cave was getting closer. The smell of blood and rust was beginning to fill the air. 

"What are they for?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke, he didn't answer.

Moving past the golden waters Naruto stared down licking his lips.

"Naruto, you say you wouldn't make a good pirate and yet you're obsessed with treasure." Sasuke smirked.

"I am not obsessed with treasure." Naruto snapped. "And stop calling me a pirate, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his attention back down the tunnel; they were getting close.

"Captain, do you hear something?" Iruka moved next to Sasuke and listened. The loud sounds of cheers could be heard down another tunnel in the cave.

"Alright men, Naruto and I are going to retrieve the girl; your duty is to commandeer the black pearl. Get the ship ready to sail."

"Aye." Iruka responded.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the boat onto the rocky grounds. The sounds of the cheers were becoming more and clearer with every step until finally; a sparkling room was revealed. The crew of the black pearl crowded around. Itachi and Hinata stood at the chest; Hinata leaning over. 

"Hin-" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth.

"Alright, dobe. Let me handle this. And I beg of you; try not to do anything . . . stupid."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke walked away. Naruto crouched down and watched what was going on.

Itachi took Hinata's hand and raised the dagger across her hand. He pushed the blade into her skin; and made a slit across her palm into her index finger. Hinata closed her eyes to stop herself from showing any signs of discomfort. Itachi let the blood drop on the coin then ripped the chain off Hinata's neck letting the coin drop into the chest. He stood for a moment, completely still awaiting a great transformation but to his surprise nothing happened.

"I- I don't feel any different." Choji said.

"How do we tell?" Gaara asked.

Itachi pulled out his pistol and shot Choji in the chest.

Choji stood there for a moment; and realized the wound was merely a scratch; didn't hurt him at all.

"Your not dead." Gaara said looking at Choji's wound.

"Hey . . . he shot me." Choji pointed at Itachi.

Itachi glanced at the blood on the dagger then glared at Hinata.

"What was your Father's name?" Itachi gripped Hinata's shoulders. "Was your Father William Uzumaki?"

"No . . ." Hinata replied with a sneer.

The redness in Itachi's eyes had formed again. He could no longer contain himself. He lifted his hand and hit Hinata across the face sending her falling down the pile of gold. But what he didn't know was Hinata had taken the coin back from the chest when he wasn't looking. She fell unconscious at the bottom near the black waters.


	11. Uzumaki blood

_"William Uzumaki . . .? but that's m-my father . . ." _Naruto's palms were becoming cold and sweaty.

"Hinata . . ." Naruto raced down the path after Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the footsteps come up behind him and turned around quickly.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to-"

Naruto shoved Sasuke aside and kept running.

"Sorry, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke yelled, but of course that didn't stop the blonde.

Naruto saw Hinata's limp body lay beneath the pile of gold. The water was darker than any water he'd ever seen. He closed his eyes and as quietly as possible he dipped into the water pulling himself under. Once he reached the surface again he was within reach. He swam over listening to the pirates argue on the other side. He held he hand over Hinata's mouth, she awoke immediately at his touch.

"N-Naruto . . ." Hinata asked faintly.

"Shhh." Naruto took her hand and directed her into the water. Hinata glanced back over her shoulder and grabbed the coin before following Naruto.

"Damn you two! You brought us the wrong person!"

"Hey, hey it wasn't our fault. She was the proper age and she said she was an Uzumaki." Choji gripped Gaara's shoulder in fear.

"I say we spill all her blood, just to be sure." Gaara said.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder to see that Hinata was gone.

"The girl is gone, and she's taken the gold! Move out men!" Itachi yelled pulling out his pistol to give them a signal to move.

The crew piled along each exit, drawing their swords and pistols.

Sasuke heard footsteps come rushing down the tunnel. He acted quickly turning back the other way only to come face with Choji and Gaara.

"P-Par-Parlie . . . P-Par."

"Parlay?" Choji asked.

"Ah that's the one! Parlay!"

"Damn Parlay . . ." Choji spat and drew his sword.

"Wait." Gaara lowered Choji's sword. "You look familiar."

"Seeing that I was once your Captain, I should look familiar."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

"Hello Gaara." Sasuke smirked.

"Come on, Gaara let's just kill him. His crew is probably taking over our ship as we speak."

"No. Itachi will be anxious to get his hands on him."

"Not as anxious as you are, am I right?" Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about, obviously being trapped on that island has made you go a little insane."

"Eh no, I was insane before that. I'm surprised you don't remember, Gaara. We spent such a lovely evening together before I was marooned on that island."

"Shut up!" Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arm and directed him back down the tunnel.

"Captain, look who we found." Gaara pushed Sasuke in front of him.

Sasuke's body shivered in the presence of his brother. He didn't think it would be like this. At any moment he felt like he would break down.

"Little brother?" Itachi squinted taking a step closer to Sasuke.

"Itachi." Sasuke replied coldly.

"How in God's name did you escape that island?" Itachi sneered.

"Well you see, when you left me to die on that Island, you forgot something very important; I'm Captain Sasuke Uchiha."

"Heh, you haven't changed much." Itachi smirked and turned to his crew.

"I'd like you all to meet Sasuke Uchiha . . ." Itachi glanced over his shoulder.

"Kill him."

The crew drew out their guns and swords.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hold your fire." Itachi raised an eye brow and took a step closer to his brother. "You know whose blood we need."

Sasuke smirked. "I know whose blood you need."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ran out of the cave and onto the row boat where Iruka and Tsunade awaited.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Naruto grabbed the oars. "H-He fell behind . . ."

Iruka hesitated for a moment then remembered the pirate's code. "K-Keep to the code, Tsunade."

"Aye." Tsunade replied.

One they reached the black pearl, they had expected to see the other half of the crew but there was no one, and it was quiet . . . dangerously quiet. Naruto was the first to climb up the rope; Hinata held onto him tightly, closing her eyes.

"It's alright, Hinata." Naruto lifted her up in his arms helping her over the side of the ship.

Iruka and Tsunade climbed up after. They all stood dead in their tracks to see the rest of the crew tied up.

Hinata noticed Neji and ran over to him.

"Neji!"

"Hinata, don't!" Hinata was grabbed by her arm and pulled back.

She was faced with a very red eyed Itachi.

"So, Ms. Hyuga, isn't it?" Itachi gripped onto Hinata's shoulder.

"Let her go!" Naruto ran forward but was pulled back by Choji and Gaara. Sasuke was standing next to Itachi.

"Naruto, stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO!" Naruto jumped up on the side of the ship.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my father was William Uzumaki, his blood runs through my veins. Now let her go, or I will be lost in Davy Jone's locker!" Naruto held the pistol up to his head.

"Alright, what is it you want, Uzumaki?"

"Hinata goes free, and the crew, they are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Itachi smirked.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. Today will be my 8th day working in a row, which really sucks. But after tonight I have a couple days off so I'll have time to update then. Review please! .**


	12. Becoming your brother

"Naruto . . . d-don't . . . please you don't know what he's like." Hinata clenched onto Naruto.

"I have no choice, Hinata. I only want you safe, understand?"

"B-But he'll kill you." Hinata tightened her grip.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto took her hands and pulled them off. "Just go."

Naruto turned his back to her.

Hinata was grabbed by Gaara and Choji from behind.

"N-Naruto!" She screamed trying to reach for him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto turned to Itachi.

"I'm doing exactly what you asked, Uzumaki." Itachi pointed to the plank where Gaara and Choji dragged Hinata.

"No! Itachi, you lying bastard you told me she would go free!" Naruto felt his shoulders tense.

"Yes you did, Uzumaki but it was you who didn't specify where or when." Itachi laughed.

Itachi's laugh haunted Sasuke's dreams, the sound of his laughter was so unbearable. He couldn't imagine a more frightening sound.

"Itachi, stop this now." Sasuke stood infront of him.

"Ah, little brother, I almost forgot you were here. Well since I have what I want, I have no use for you, now do I?"

Choji snatched Sasuke's arm and pulled him over to where Hinata stood on the plank.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed forward but was caught by Itachi's firm grasp.

"You haven't forgotten our bet have you? Your mine, Uzumaki." Itachi sneered.

Hinata and Sauke stood before the plank. Sasuke glanced in the distance to see the Island he was once marooned on. He glanced over his shoulder at Itachi who smirked widely.

"Bastard . . ." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata looked down at the shimmering water then back at Naruto. "I love you, Naruto." Hinata said just before she jumped. Naruto's eyes widened as he leaned forward watching Hinata swim in the water.

"Swim Hinata! Swim!" Naruto commanded before he was grabbed from behind.

Itachi glared at Sasuke who stared down at the water. "What are you waiting for, little brother? doesn't this place look familiar."

"Shut up." Sasuke sneered. "You'll pay for this . . . you'll pay for everything. Mock my words."

Itachi smirked and threw Sasuke's belongings overboard. Sasuke jumped in quickly after.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before he was pulled away.

* * *

The black pearl had begain sailing off in the opposite direction of the island. After a few moments all Sasuke and Hinata could see were black sails.

"That's the second time I've had to watch him sail away on my ship." Sasuke sighed.

Hinata was crouched down on her knees. "And they've got Naruto . . . It's all my fault."

Sasuke glanced down. "Are you in love with him?"

"I am." Hinata nodded. "I have been for a long time, I just never realized it until now."

"Hm, typical, I guess the saying is true." Sasuke sat down next to her.

"What saying?"

"You don't realize what you have until you've lost it."

"I haven't lost anything." Hinata replied. "We haven't lost yet."

"Oh believe me, Ms. Hyuga, Naruto will be dead before you can reach him."

"Why are you so cruel?" Hinata stood up.

"Cruel . . .? You don't know what cruel is."

"I do . . . I've seen it. In your brother's eyes . . . and your resembling the same look."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke stood up. "You don't know anything about this, I'm nothing like my brother!"

Silence passed between them. Sasuke knew what he said was a down right lie. He didn't want to admit it, but with everyday that passed he could feel himself becoming more and more like Itachi. Was he really becoming bad? Don't all hero's end up taking the wrong path . . . becoming evil? It just seemed like the easy way out. You fight for what you want in the beginning, it becomes harder and harder, you take more chances and before you know it, everything you've ever loved is gone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke . . ." Hinata whispered.

"No." Sasuke interupted. "Don't be sorry, I know . . . I'm not who I once was, I fear that I am becoming more like him. I'm just so . . . angry all the time."

"It will pass, Sasuke. That anger your feeling is there because your letting it get the best of you. Remember that day you saved me? I highly doubt your brother would risk his life to save another. As long as you hold onto that part of you, you have nothing to worry about." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke didn't answer he just gave a slight nod.

"We can get off the Island, Sasuke. How did you escape last time?"

Sasuke ignored the question and walked the other way.

"Sasuke, wait." Hinata stood up and followed after.

Sasuke begain to pace back and forth over an area on the sand.

"Sasuke, we don't have much time, please, I know you know how to escape. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

Sasuke continued pacing back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked sounding annoyed.

"Last time . . . I was here a total of 3 days, alright?" Sasuke kneeled down and wiped the sand away to reveal a wooden door. "The rum runners built an underground safe for trading. I sailed back with them."

Sasuke opened the door and took leaned down and grabbed the bottles of rum.

"So that's it? That's the secret . . .? You spent three days laying on a beach drinking rum." Hinata's tone was livid.

"Im sorry to dissapoint you, Ms. Hyuga but I didn't vanish into thin air. I may be an Uchiha but I can't work miracles." Sasuke drank the rum and swallowed hard. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

* * *

Naruto's arms were chained together, far too tight around his wrists. The friction caused between the metal and his skin was making it burn. On his left arm the skin had torn open a little allowing small drops of blood to spill onto the floor.

"Ah . . ." Naruto tried to stay as still as possible.

"Don't fuss, Uzumaki, The Captain will want to be leaving soon." Gaara spat into the water.

Naruto didn't answer, he leaned his head back against the side of the ship.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto whispered unaware Gaara was listening.

"What?" Gaara glared at Naruto.

"N-Nothing . . ."

"I heard you, why do you call the Uchiha's name?"

Naruto turned a pink color and turned away from Gaara's glaring expression.

"Ah, I see now. You fell in love with him." Gaara chuckled.

"Shut up!" Naruto pulled his arms forward forgetting the chains had been so tight and cried out in pain "Ow!"

Gaara noticed the bleeding on Naruto's left arm and moved himself down.

"Your wounded . . ." Gaara leaned in closer and took Naruto's arm and smirked before licking the blood off his arm.

"S-Stop . . ." Naruto pulled away.

"Are you a virgin . . .?" Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto's body shivered, his finger tips becoming cold.

Gaara reached in his pocket and took out the keys to the chains and unlocked them.

"What . . .?" Naruto looked at Gaara puzzled, but mostly frightened.

"I hate to see you in chains . . ." Gaara pulled Naruto up by his shirt and threw him into the cabin pushing him against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto struggled to get free.

"Just relax . . ." Gaara kissed Naruto's neck trailing them down further to his colarbone. Naruto made a slight moan then snapped his mouth shut.

"S-Stop it . . ." Naruto pushed Gaara away but it only made him attack Naruto's neck harder.

"You know you want me, Uzumaki . . ." Gaara hissed.

"NO! . . . Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara became consumed with fury and hit Naruto right on the side of his jaw. Naruto fell backwards onto the ground, and hit his head hard against the wooden floor.

"I'm going to make you forget that Uchiha . . ." Gaara straddled Naruto. "There's no one to save you now."

**I know what a cliffhanger . . . well I haven't had that much motivation to write this one lately. Only because I'm not sure if I really like the story . . . I'm not as pleased with it as I would like to be. I was going to delete it but I figured some of you might get really angry so I'm going to add a little twist in the plot so it won't be exactly like the movie. Any ideas? I think I have one, I'll set it up for the next chapter. **

**PS: For those of you that only like to read stories on the website, I'm taking requests. If anyone has a good idea but they don't paticularly like to write let me know and I'll consider writing it for you and I'll also deticate it to you. Let me know. (I like to write Naruto/Sasuke fics and Harry/Draco fics.) So anything with those two would be great.**

**-Manda**


	13. Rum & Nightmares

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me! I love this song!" Sasuke spun with Hinata around the fire. Suddenly Sasuke was hit with dizziness and fell straight to the ground.

Hinata giggled and crawled over to him. "Sasuke, you alright?"

"N-Never been better, darling." Sasuke said while taking a another sip of rum.

Hinata leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke . . . it must have been terrible being trapped here on this island alone."

Sasuke was rather surprised by the remark but took advantage of the situation and placed his arm around Hinata. "Oh yes . . ."

"Sasuke . . . what are you thinking right now?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at Hinata, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it when the first name that came to his mind;_ Naruto_. Sasuke struggled away from Hinata and stood up catching his breath.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"N-Nothing." Sasuke looked back at Hinata and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke answered a little too quickly for his liking.

"Hmmm . . ." Hinata stood up and walked over to Sasuke slowly swaying back and forth trying to catch her balance and placed her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke tensed up as he felt Hinata's hands roam over his chest.

"What's wrong, Sasuke . . .?" Hinata grinned lightly. "Don't you like me . . .?"

Hinata breathed heavily near Sasuke's ear and from the smell Sasuke knew she had a bit too much to drink.

"Your drunk, Hinata." Sasuke pulled her hands off him.

"Hah . . . I'm drunk? Not nearly as drunk as you. I'm pratically throwing myself at you, and your not doing anything about it. It's like you have no physical attraction to me whatsoever."

Sasuke fell silent, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to figure a way out of this.

"Are you thinking of something . . . or someone?" Hinata asked slightly amused.

"No . . ." Sasuke drew his head back and gulped down the rest of the rum in the bottle and fell back to the ground, the rest was darkness.

Hinata woke up just before dawn and found Sasuke curled up in a ball, he was sweating but appeared to be freezing. His lips curled as his body shook. Hinata thought that perhaps he had a fever, small groans came from the sleeping Uchiha. Hinata listened.

"N-No . . ." Sasuke moaned kicking his legs in different directions.

Naruto was bleeding before him, his face had become pale and scratches were appearing a along his arms and bare chest. Naruto cried in pain trying to throw the attacker off. Sasuke then realized the attacker was himself . . . he was doing this to Naruto . . . he was the one causing him so much pain. Sasuke watched himself attack Naruto, but in the mind of another. Then Naruto had grown quiet and the last thing that escaped his lips was _"Gaara"_

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled waking himself up. Hinata watched him closely, glaring.

"That bastard!" Sasuke stood up trying to sort out what he had just saw.

"Sasuke . . ." Hinata stood up forcefully. "What did you dream about?"

Sasuke ignored her and continued to pace back and forth muttering curses, speaking in strange tongues.

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled as she gripped his shoulder. "What did you dream about?! I heard you say Naruto's name! Is he hurt? What happened?"

"That FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke cursed loudly. "I'll fucking kill Gaara!"

"What?" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shoulder again. "Gaara? What does he have to do with anything?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed hard. A burning sensation ran through his chest and into his throat. He could barely speak . . . why was this happening to him?

"Answer me, Sasuke!" Hinata shook his shoulders trying to snap him out of it, but before Sasuke could answer his whole body went numb, he could no longer see Hinata's silver eyes glazing before him. The taste of rum creeped back up his throat and with a strong force came plunging out of him. The last thing he heard was Hinata scream in discust.

* * *

Naruto's shirt was removed revealing small cuts and a crimson liquid seeping out from them. Naruto continued to fight Gaara, but that only making him more rough. Naruto was going to put up a fight, even if he lost in the end, there was no way this ass-hole was going to take advantage of him. 

"You fight . . . it's better that way." Gaara hissed.

Naruto threw a few more kicks before the cabin door was thrown open forcefully. Naruto had never been happier to see another standing at the doorway.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?" Choji yelled, his mouth full of bread.

"Get the hell out of here, Choji!" Gaara sneered.

"Gaara, you don't understand, if Itachi finds out your dead!"

Naruto sighed in relief, perhaps that would make Gaara stop.

"He won't find out unless someone tells him . . ." Gaara glared at Choji.

"I-I won't say anything, Gaara, but he'll find out." Choji's voice trailed off.

"What are you talking about? And close the door, would you?" Gaara snapped. Choji obeyed and closed the door behind him.

"I'm just saying after the curse is lifted . . . Naruto is binded to Itachi body and soul . . . he'll know if he's been touched and by who."

"WHAT?!" Naruto gasped. "What are you talking about?! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Choji was right, and Gaara knew that if he touched Naruto he would have to answer to Itachi. If he didn't kill Gaara he would most definitely maroon him on an island like Sasuke or torture him until he died. Either way, Naruto was untouchable. Gaara had learned three very important thing while being under the command of Itachi. Whatever Itachi wants he gets, Itachi's property is his and no one elses, and if you cross him it may and probably will be the last thing you ever do.

Gaara grawled angrily and got off of Naruto. "Dammit, Choji you had to bring that up!"

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara and Choji glared at Naruto.

"What are you talking about body and soul . . .?" Naruto asked again demanding an answer.

"Didn't Itachi tell you?" Gaara asked.

"No . . ." Naruto looked away from Gaara, he could barely stand the look in his eyes.

"Once the curse is broken . . ." Choji spoke up. "You have to stay with Itachi . . . as his . . . ugh." Choji looked at Gaara for help.

"Basically the only way to fully lift the curse is if Itachi marries the very sorce of the blood to be repaid, in debt to his crew members for bestowing the curse upon them."

Naruto felt the knot in his stomach tighten, there was no way in hell he was marrying Itachi . . . someone would have to be crazy to bind themself to that bastard. Not to mention it was Sasuke's brother . . . though he didn't know why it mattered that he was Sasuke's brother. It wasn't like Sasuke was his . . . but even though he told himself that it had the feeling he was betraying him.

"So what your saying is . . . I have to marry Itachi?"

Gaara gave Naruto a nod in response.

"What if I don't want to?" Naruto folded his arms in a pouting sort of way.

"Heh, you have no choice Uzumaki, Itachi gets what Itachi wants." Choji replied.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Gaara laughed through his teeth. "Itachi isn't all bad . . . once you get to know him." Choji laughed as well.

They closed the door behind them, their laughter could still be heard outside the door. Naruto curled himself up in a ball the cuts on his arms were starting to hurt again. A few turning purple, from whatever infection was eating through his skin. Naruto wiped his face of old tears and curled up tighter. He closed his eyes but he could only see Gaara's attacks and Itachi's terrifying grin. He made a small whimper and turned on his side. His body, suddenly became cold, and as he shivered he closed his eyes once more, this time he saw an image that was unfamiliar, yet so familiar at the same time. It appeared to be his Father, and he was smiling. For that moment, he was at peace.

**Hey everyone, I apologize for my absense. Over the weekend, I refused to go on the internet until I finished the Harry Potter book because I knew that I would accidently find out what happens. So I didn't get to go on until monday. I had to work tuesday, then today I was at a friends party all day so I couldn't write until I got home. It is 1:22 AM right now . . . so I'm a little tired but I wanted to post this before I went to sleep. So aren't you all happy Gaara didn't rape Naruto? Poor thing is going to be traumatized. Well, I might update again tomorrow, if I get enough time to myself that is. There's no promising that, because after all it is my life! lol Anyways, thanks for reading a please review! .**

**-Manda**


	14. Just Illusions?

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, the pounding in his head made it hard for him to lift himself up from the ground. The smell of gun powder and something burning caught his attenion. He opened his eyes fully and turned his head to the right and with a sudden blow an explosion of fire flew through the air.

Sasuke's eyes became wide as he stood up and watched Hinata perform the same action, the burning flames flying through the air.

"No!" Sasuke yelled waving his arms in the air.

Hinata turned around and watched the hung over Uchiha move himself over to her. "What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled. "Where's the rum?"

"The rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?!"

"Because it is a vial drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrals!"

Sasuke made a slight chuckle. "Heh, I think you need to worry about yourself, darling."

"I don't know what you mean." Hinata crossed her arms.

"Sasuke, it must have been terrible to be trapped here on this island, Sasuke, don't you like me? Sasuke, I'm throwing myself at you!" Sasuke made his voice low and timid like Hinata's.

"How dare you! I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n- Oh, for goodness sake! I don't have time for this."

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke lashed out as Hinata poured another bottle of rum over the fire making the flames sprout larger.

"What does it look like? That signal is over a mile high, the entire royal navy is out searching for me. Do you think there's even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"But why is the rum gone?"

Hinata sighed deeply and sat down onto the hot sand. "You give it an hour, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizen."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fury, he pulled out his pistol and held in toward the back of Hinata. His hands shaking violently . . . he couldn't do it. He stuffed it back in his pocket and took of running before he did something stupid.

Sasuke stomped forcefully through the sand muttering curses and throwing his arms in the air. "It must have been terrible for you to be trapped here on this island, Sasuke . . . WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!"

Something caught his eye, then. A cloud, as it appeared but was moving much to fast to be a cloud. He squinted his eyes and saw clearly; white sails . . .

"She's never going to let me forget this . . ."

* * *

Naruto awoke to someone whispering, he couldn't make it out clearly but it sounded like comforting words. A wet cloth was placed on his forehead, as his whole body trembled.

"Naruto."

The voice sounded distant.

"Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes slowely to see Sasuke leaning over him whispering "It's okay, your safe now." Then Naruto opened his eyes fully, in horror to see not only was it not Sasuke, it was Itachi . . . his bright red eyes glaring down at him. Why would Itachi be taking care of him?

"Shhh . . . don't waste your strength." Itachi hissed as Naruto tried to sit up. "You fainted."

Naruto swallowed hard. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shhh don't talk . . . the fever is on you."

Naruto felt bandages on his arms and chest. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Now, Naruto. You didn't think I would just leave you here bleeding to death would I?"

Naruto didn't answer, because he knew if he did his mouth would get him into a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Your fever is going down, try to sit up."

Naruto did as he was told and sat up as much as he could. Itachi let him lean against his chest, making Naruto shiver at the feel of Itachi's cold, stoned body.

Naruto turned himself around so he wasn't leaning on Itachi, and faced his cold glare. Itachi brought his hand up to Naruto's jaw and turned his face to see a black and blue mark.

"Who did this to you, Naruto?"

Naruto felt his chest start to pound, his forehead creating more cold sweat.

"I-I . . . I fell." Naruto replied, at last.

Itachi's glare became hard, he could tell Naruto was lying.

"You fell?"

Naruto nodded timidly gripping his arms.

"You don't have to lie to me . . . I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto."

Naruto stared back at him, how could someone so cruel say such comforting things? He shook his head mentally . . . no he can't be thinking these things. This man was a murderer. Although, Sasuke was a pirate as well, he had no idea whether or not he had killed someone. He didn't know who to trust anymore. Sasuke was going to bargain him to Itachi but then tried to protect him . . .? Did he develop feelings for him and then decided he couldn't go through with it? So how real was this . . . this stupid, compassion and feeling he had for Sasuke. Was it all just fake . . . merely an illusion he made himself believe so he wouldn't feel so . . . alone?

"Naruto . . ." Itachi brushed his hand along Naruto's jaw. "Please tell me what happend."

"I can't . . . tell you." Naruto forced out, hoping that Itachi wouldn't react the way he thought he would.

"Yes you can, I need you to. I can not punish them if I don't know who."

"I don't want you to punish anyone . . . It's nothing really, I'm okay."

"No your not. Now tell me before I have to force it out of you. I can be cruel, Naruto . . . if I have to be."

Naruto felt the presence of Itachi's coldess creeping up his back. His spine was stiff, he was afraid to move.

"Tell me." Itachi demanded.

"No one did it to me, Itachi . . . I-I did it to myself . . ."

"Stop lying to me!" Itachi lifted his hand to hit Naruto, then stopped himself. He brought his hand slowely down and grabbed Naruto's face towards his and stared deep in his eyes. Naruto didn't even try to struggle. Itachi locked his gaze and studied Naruto's eyes. Naruto felt as though some of his life was being sucked out of him through Itachi's crimson red eyes. Suddenly, Naruto saw Gaara attack him all over again as though Itachi was pulling it from the back of his mind. Once Itachi had seen what happened he pulled his eyes from Naruto's panting, loudly.

"Gaara . . ." Itachi hissed throwing another glare at Naruto. "Stay here."

Itachi stood up and left Naruto, slamming the door behind him.

This was bad, this was really bad. Gaara was going to kill him, not to mention he upset Itachi. When Itachi told him to wait there, was he planning to do something to him when he came back? Suddenly, Naruto felt like a coward. This wasn't him . . . he wasn't this timid weak person. He had all the strength in the world until he was parted with Sasuke. Since then he felt so weak and worthless. He clenched his fists as tight as he could so he could feel the smallest amount of strength running through the muscles of his arms.

* * *

Gaara saw Itachi coming out of the corner of his eye. He looked mad, no not mad, livid. Gaara knew this because the force of Itachi's body on his threw him against the wall painfully. 

"I-Itachi . . ." Gaara whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi hissed. "I don't know what the hell got into you, Gaara, thinking you can put your filthy hands on my property!"

"I-I'm sor . . "

"Save it. This is your warning, Gaara. The next time I see you lay even a finger on him, I swear to God I will crack your fucking head open!"

Itachi gradually released his grip on Gaara, this time lowering his voice when he spoke. "Your lucky, if it was anyone else, they would be dead. I keep you around, because I know your strong. And I'll let this one slide because I know everyone makes mistakes . . . but don't let it happen again because I promise, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Itachi glared down at Gaara once more before he swiftly walked away.

* * *


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note:

Hiya! I wanted to thank everyone who has been loyal and supportive through out this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. .

Anyways, just wanted to let everyone know it's not going to end as soon as everyone thinks. I've seen a couple reviews and it seems eveyone is expecting it to end soon. Nope, not really, I've added a few things and we have to get more Naruto and Sasuke action don't you think?! And there's going to be an unexpected turn with Itachi . . . hmmm what could it be? Have to read to find out! .

Thanks, everyone

LUv ya lotts!

-Manda


	16. Weakness

"He didn't come . . ." Naruto's voice faded out through the sound of the waves. He stood at the front of the Black Pearl, the cave only a few miles away. Sasuke had never come to save him . . . and he had a feeling he never would. Everything about him was starting to vanish from Naruto's memory. The way his voice sounded, his handsome features, even his cocky, bastard attitude. He was starting to forget why he was even here, why he was even alive.

"Who didn't come?" Naruto, stunned turned around quickly to face Itachi with a sort of gazed look on his face.

"No one." Naruto answered quickly.

Itachi ignored Naruto's response and stood beside him gazing at the Island. "You know, it could be like this all the time, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, puzzled. "What?"

"We can go on adventures, see the world, we could do everything together and it'll never, ever stop . . .doesn't that sound nice?" Itachi asked, his voice was frightenly pleasant.

"I . . . suppose so." Naruto answered, still completely confused to why Itachi was acting this way.

"You suppose so?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, yes, that would be nice." Naruto faked a smile.

"Naruto, I know you've been thinking about my brother . . . and whatever he has told you about me, isn't true." Itachi didn't look at Naruto, he kept his gaze off in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Our parents commited suicide, he found them dead, and I was there. I suppose he just lost his mind after that, he made himself believe that I killed them to feed at his confusion to why our parents had killed themselves . . ." Itachi trailed off, he was putting on a hell of an act for Naruto, that was for sure. He didn't want to kill his broher as much as he wanted to torture him. To see the look on his brother's face once he had corrupted Naruto's mind, was all he wanted. He was going to make Naruto fall for him, and Sasuke was going to watch the one thing he most cared about crush in the palm of his hand.

"I tried to take care of him, but he insisted on giving me trouble wherever we went so one day I had enough. If I didn't mean anything to him, and he truly felt his life was worthless then why should I care? That's when I marooned him on that Island."

Naruto's head was spinning in confusion, he had no fucking idea who to believe anymore. Itachi could be lying to him, but so could Sasuke. He didn't want to believe Itachi so easily but it made sense in some way, of why Sasuke wasn't all there. Seeing your parents bloody corpses could fuck you up quite a bit, not to mention scar you for life. Apart of him felt safe near Itachi, but the other was horrified. When he was with Sasuke . . . it was so different. A feeling he couldn't explain, all he knew was during the time he spent with him he never had to ask himself why he was living.

"Naruto?" Itachi waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh . . . sorry." Naruto snapped out of it immediately.

"We're almost there, and when this is over, I promise I will make you happy, if you'll let me . . ." Itachi took Naruto's hand in his. His hands were so fucking cold. Naruto almost hissed as the cold shock ran through his arm.

"Sorry." Itachi pulled away noticing Naruto's painful expression. "I always have cold hands."

Naruto then decided that he would play along in Itachi's game, if it got him the truth then it was worth it. And the more he charmed Itachi, the more he would trust him. He wouldn't think twice about Naruto escaping.

Naruto took Itachi's hands back and held them in his. "Not anymore." Naruto lightly smiled.

Itachi pulled Naruto to his chest and felt the warmth of his body on his, he smirked wide as he thought of Sasuke's expression. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

"But we've got to save, Naruto!" Hinata yelled at her Father. 

"No. Your safe now. We are returning to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death." Hinata responded coldly.

"The boys fate is regrettable, but then again so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold to inquire my opinion?" Sasuke leaned against the side of the ship, his arms crossed.

"No, you may not." Commodore sneered, walking towards Hinata.

"Commodore, please I beg of you. Do this for me . . ." Hinata gripped his arm. "As a wedding gift . . ."

"Hinata, are you excepting Commodore's proposal?" Governer Hyuga asked happily.

"I am . . ." Hinata replied.

"A wedding? I love wedding's drink's all around!" Sasuke blurted out, then closing his mouth after seeing Commodore's livid expression.

"Mr. Uchiha, you will accompany these fine men to the helm to provide the where about's of the Black Pearl. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave' do I make myself clear?"

"Insescapably clear." Sasuke replied.

Hinata watched Sasuke walk to the helm, his hands binded together in chains. "Wait." Hinata followed after Sasuke. "I'll find a way to get you out of this." Hinata promised.

"You've done enough, Hinata." Sasuke replied bluntly, all life had been drained from his pale, slender body.

"No, I'm not going to let them imprison you."

"The only thing I'm concerend about right now is getting Naruto back, safely. I don't care what happens to me, you or anyone else. Understand?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"You . . . you really care about him don't you?"

Sasuke didn't respond to this. He took the helm and followed the path to where the Black Pearl was headed.

"Sasuke, answer me." Hinata demanded.

Sasuke still didn't respond.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid." Sasuke finally said, he didn't know why those two words came out but it was the only thing his brain could process at the moment. He was scared for Naruto, scared of what he might find if Naruto was even still alive. Everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Naruto scream, as Gaara pinned him down. Itachi would be there, also but not hurting Naruto just talking to him. The visions Sasuke got was something he had had for years. Something his brother knew nothing about.

"Because you care about him?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke ignored this, he didn't want to talk anymore and Hinata could see that. She could also see that Sasuke cared about Naruto, but she didn't understand why.

* * *

Itachi released Nartuo from his grip as he watched the Island approach. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek, carefully. "Don't be afraid." Itachi whispered as he pulled away. 

Iruka had watched the whole thing happen. He had been put to work as did the rest of Sasuke's crew.

"Naruto?" Iruka approached him leaning against the ship. "What do you think your doing messing around with Itachi like that?"

"Relax, I'm only playing along"

"You can't play his game, Naruto, in the end he wins. He's trying to poison your mind, I know your naive but, honestly, what would Sasuke think?"

"I don't really care what Sasuke thinks. He doesn't give a damn about me." Naruto whispered.

"Is that what you truly think?"

"It doesn't matter . . ."

"It matters to Sasuke!"

"Well if your so sure why isn't he here?!" Naruto turned away, tears filling his eyes.

"Naruto . . . I didn't think it was possible but you've fallen for him too, haven't you?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"I knew it." Iruka smirked.

Naruto wiped his eyes and turned to Iruka. "What I felt for Sasuke, was merely a weakness, it won't happen again . . ."

**Once again, I apologize for the delay, I've been working everyday and I finally got today off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update A.S.A.P**

**Thanks for reviews and keep them coming! **


	17. Reunited and Torn Apart

"What do you mean the gold is gone?" Itachi swung Choji around by his collar.

"I-I'm sorry Captain, that Hyuga girl must have taken it before we marooned her on the island." Choji spoke very fast.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Itachi gripped his shoulders tighter.

"I-I'll get it back, Captain, I promise." Choji replied nervously.

"Captain! We've got company!" Gaara yelled, as he pointed out to the distance. The Royal Navy was right on their tale.

Itachi growled and pushed Choji aside, taking his telescope to view who was on board.

"Damn . . ." Itachi sneered. "Load the cannons! Battle is upon us!"

The crew members scattered around the ship carrying out Itachi's orders, as the Dauntless moved closer.

Naruto poked his head out from under the deck to see the crew running in different directions, the smell of gun powder filled the air.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"It seems my little Brother is still up for a fight." Itachi sneered, gesturing towards the Dauntless.

Naruto's eyes wandered along the ship until his view landed on Sasuke, who had taken up the helm. Naruto's heart jumped in his chest causing his body to twitch in excitement. _Sasuke . . ._

* * *

"We have to get to them before they get to the cave!" Hinata yelled over the loud sounds off splashing waves. 

"It doesn't matter, they can't do anything without the last coin!" Sasuke replied taking the last gold coin out of his pocket.

Hinata watched the Navy load the guns.

Commodore came up behind Hinata and gripped her shoulders. "Come with me, it's not safe for you out here."

"No!" Hinata protested taking back her arm from Commodore's grip. "I'm not going to run away."

"Hinata, darling. I said I would get Mr. Uzumaki back, safely. This does not include you, I will not allow you to get hurt or even worse captured again by those venomice creatures."

"Commodore . . . he's my best friend." Hinata replied quietly.

Commodore shook his head. "Hinata, can't you see he's not right for you? Don't you understand? That boy is more trouble than he's worth! He'll never amount to anything!"

Sasuke became overraged with fury, his fists tightened together as he let go of the helm. Commodore didn't have any time to continue before he was hit with overpowering punch. His head flew backwards, a few drops of blood escaped his mouth and fell to the floor. Hinata's eyes were wide in shock, as Sasuke stepped back to take yet another blow, but instead he was interrupted by the sound of a loud gun shot and a crash of broken wood on the side of the ship.

"Get down!" Sasuke pushed Hinata out of the way.

Commodore snapped out of his shock and took Hinata by the arm and swung her inside the nearest cabin. Hinata cried and yelled in protest as she was shoved into the room. "Wait, Commodore! There's something you don't know! The Pirates! The Pirated are cursed, they can not be killed!"

"It's for your own good, Hinata." Commodore replied as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Sasuke watched the Pearl steer closer, almost right beside the Dauntless. Sasuke's gaze wandered along the ship, _his _ship. Itachi stood at the front, his eyes red with fury, and beside him stood Naruto, with a sort of gazed expression.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled trying to get the blonde's attention.

Another gun shot aroused, causing all heads to turn. Once the ship's were close enough; ropes were swinging across, sending both soldiers and pirates on their enemies side. Sasuke took the opportunity to let go of the helm and grab his sword. His hand were stopped by Commodore's firm grip. "Your not going anywhere, Uchiha."

"Let me go! This may be our only chance!" Sasuke gripped the rope, pushing himself off the Dauntless, his feet landing firmly on the Pearl's deck.

Naruto's eyes shot towards Sasuke as he fought off some of the crew, as he spun around, his sword colliding with the others.

Itachi growled and pushed Naruto back drawing his sword towards Sasuke.

"Let him go." Sasuke spun around to face Itachi.

"Tsk Tsk . . . now, little Brother, this is foolish . . ." Itachi sneered as he brought the shining blade up past Sasuke's face. "If you would have just let me do what I came here to do, then Naruto would be in no danger. Now, I just may have to _hurt_ him after all."

Sasuke growled and brought his sword up to Itachi's and smashed it down hard. Loud clings of metal broke through the air. Itachi's red eyes becoming more crimson by the minute. Naruto stood behind Itachi, frozen until he realized this would be the perfect moment to escape.

"Give it up, you can't kill me . . . your _weak_, you've always been _weak_." Itachi sneered.

"I have a proposition for you . . ." Sasuke replied quietly, as his eyes lead Naruto over to the nearest rope.

Itachi's ears perked up, he always liked making deals.

"I have everything I want, what could you possibly offer me?"

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out the last coin, Itachi needed to lift the curse. "Not quite."

"Ah, your a sly one aren't you?" Itachi sneered.

"Now, my dear brother, how could you have missed this? Hinata had it the whole time."

Naruto read Sasuke's eyes telling him to grab the rope and swing across, on the other side. Sasuke gave him a nod. Without another second to spare Naruto took hold of the rope and swung across the other side. Itachi spun around in confusion to see that Naruto was gone.

"Itachi."

Itachi spun back around to face Sasuke, and the last thing he saw was Sasuke's evil grin as he swung back over onto the Dauntless. Itachi was fuming with anger, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. Gaara came up beside him. "What is our plan of action, Captain?"

Itachi kept his gaze at the ship before him. "Plans have changed, Gaara. I've got something better up my sleeve."

* * *

"Commodore, there are too many wounded men, we must leave now!" Governor Hyuga said, attending to a wounded soldier. 

Commodore watched Sasuke and Naruto come aboard. "Very well, it seems we have what we came here for anyways."

Wounded men were attended to, and nearly 15 men had been killed, and not one single Pirate was dead.

* * *

Silence passed between Sasuke and Naruto as they starred at each other in dismay. Sasuke cleared his throat and looked down. "A-Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." Naruto replied quietly, his legs had gone completely numb, he felt as if his whole body was going to shatter into pieces.

"Naruto-" Before Sasuke could finish Naruto's body collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kneeled down next to him supporting his head. "Idiot . . ." Sasuke muttered. Naruto's whole body was cold, too cold. Sasuke lifted him off the ground and carried him into the cabin. Hinata came rushing over from the other side of the room.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked nervously.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Sasuke layed Naruto on the bed and covered him up. "Watch over him will you?"

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I need to . . . think for a while." Sasuke replied as he reached into his pocket. "You should give this to him . . ." Sasuke handed Hinata the coin. Without another word Sasuke dissapeared from the room.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to gaze at the figure before him. Hinata held a warm cloth over his head repeating _Naruto_.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, his voice groggy.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better . . ." Naruto sat up and leaned his back against the pillow. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, I was so worried about you . . ." Hinata wiped the small tears forming in her eyes.

"Hinata, please don't waste your tears on me . . ." Naruto looked down.

"Here." Hinata handed Naruto the coin. "It's yours."

Naruto gazed at the medallion in his hand, he remembered the exact day his Father had given it to him, and the day he thought he lost it.

"I thought I had lost it the day they rescued me . . . why did you take it?" Naruto's gaze fell on her.

"Because . . . I thought that you were a Pirate. That would have been awful . . ."

"So, Sasuke was right . . . everyone was right." Naruto's voice trailed off. "I am after all just a filthy, bloody, Pirate." he sneered.

"Naruto, that's not true. So what if your Father was a Pirate? He would be proud of you . . . as I am." Hinata brushed her hand across Naruto's face and leaned in to place the smallest kiss on his lips. "I love you, Naruto. I always have."

Naruto swallowed hard and removed her hand from his face. "I'm sorry . . ."

Hinata gazed at him, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong . . .?"

"No." Naruto answered softly. "Please . . . don't say you love me."

"But I _do_ love you, Naruto!" Hinata replied as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm no good for you, Hinata."

"How can you say that?"

"You just don't understand . . . I can not love you like that. I can not return your feelings."

Hinata's heart jolted in her chest, a sharp pain ran through her body. Did Naruto love someone else? Had she read the signs wrong?

"I . . . " She could not speak, she was humilliated and hurt.

"Hinata . . ."

Without another word Hinata stood up and ran out of the cabin. Naruto sighed, and curled up onto his side. His body was so numb . . . and tired. He wanted to run after Hinata but his legs refused to move. Instead he hummed himself to sleep, awaiting the nightmares to come.

Sasuke gasped for air, as he let his body lean over the ship. The air wasn't coming easy through his chest, there was barely any room for a deep breath. Before he could realize he was hyperventalating the tears started to fall. He didn't know why he was so worked up, Naruto was safe, so why was his chest hurting so bad? Although Naruto was within his reach, he was so far away. Itachi wasn't going to stop until he had Naruto, and Sasuke knew that. For the first time he was truly afraid of losing someone. He hadn't been prepared to lose his parents, but now he was prepared. Itachi _would_ win . . . and there was nothing he could do. Itachi _would_ have the last laugh. Perhaps it was for the best to give up because either way he would lose him . . .

I know . . . it's been a long time. I was going to update yesterday but, I wasn't feeling so great. I had a party the night before . . . and I kinda drank too much. I almost told my friend I liked him. O.o and I slept with him, literally lol. But seriously, waking up next to your crush and barely remebering the night before isn't the best feeling, but nothing happened. Damn . . . I dunno what to do! I'm pretty sure he knows now, and everyone is saying I should tell him . . . when I'm sober, I mean. lol

Okay now that I've gone and humilliated myself I'll just apologize for being so late on the chapter. I'm already working on the next one so it shouldn't be too long of a wait.


	18. I don't do Relationships

Sasuke pulled away from his day dream when he heard soft whimpers. He turned his head and saw Hinata sitting on the stairs, her face burried in her hands. Sasuke stood there for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should go over to her. He wasn't the best person to talk to when it came to comforting, he some how managed to make things worse.

Hinata looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you staring at?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tsk. Tsk. There's no need to get defensive."

Hinata ignored him and sniffed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to her and sat down. "Don't think I'm imposing, but what are you crying?"

"Doesn't matter." Hinata sniffed.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well answer me this then; If it didn't matter then why would you be shedding tears over it?"

"It's none of your business." Hinata replied.

"Fine, if you want to sit here and be miserable, don't let me stop you." Sasuke stood up and took a few steps before Hinata spoke.

"It's . . . Naruto."

Sasuke turned around swiftly. "Now we're getting somewhere. What happened?"

Hinata took a deep breath, and sniffed once more. "I told him how I felt and he doesn't feel the same, okay?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and let his arms drop from his chest. "What did he say exactly?"

"H-He said that he could not return my feelings . . . but I don't understand why . . ."

"Nor do I." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of something." Sasuke stood up and made his way to Naruto's cabin.

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you want to kidnap Naruto_ and_ Sasuke?" Gaara leaned over the table where Itachi sat, his arms folded across his chest. "Why not just kill Sasuke?"

"No, my friend, killing him would just be putting him out of his misery. I want him to break, I want him to see everything he's ever loved torn from him. I want him to see his life flash before his eyes. Killing . . . that would be so boring. What I can't wait for is to see the look on my brothers face when Naruto chooses me over him."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Itachi laughed in his throat and smirked. "What my brother doesn't know is once the curse is lifted; Naruto is binded to me body and soul. Naruto's mind will make him believe that he's in love with me. Sasuke will be merely a broken memory lost in the back of his mind."

"He won't remember anything?"

"He'll remember some things but once the curse is lifted, I will be the only thing Naruto wants. And_ that_ is the most important part." Itachi smirked.

"What's your plan?"

"They're headed back to Port Royal, we'll have to pay them a visit."

"What of their crew?"

"Their crew? Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten them. Who remains?"

"Iruka, Lee, Tsunade, and Neji remain, sir."

"Neji? Isn't he that Hyuga girl's cousin?"

"Yes."

"Hn." Itachi thought for a moment, "That may work to our advantage."

"How?"

"Come now, Gaara do I have to explain everything? Hinata will want her cousin back, and Sasuke will want his crew back. We use them as bait, to get them."

"Brilliant. Shall we move out now?"

"No." Itachi snapped. "Give them a day, they'll be in Port Royal by then. Besides, wouldn't _you_ like to spend the night with me?"

Gaara's swallowed hard, and locked eyes with Itachi. "I-I . . .I"

"Gaara, your trembling." Itachi wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him close. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes." Gaara whispered.

"Say it, say you want me." Itachi whispered huskily.

"I-I want you . . ."

"Louder."

"I want you." Gaara kissed Itachi's chin and moved down to his neck.

Itachi picked him up and carried him into his cabin. At least for tonight, he wouldn't be sexually frustrated.

* * *

Sasuke slammed open the cabin door where Naruto slept. The noise woke Naruto out of a sound sleep. 

"Sasu . . .what?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Huh?" Naruto sat up and cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell Hinata you couldn't return her feelings?" Sasuke asked more calmly.

Naruto didn't answer, his face was a pale as though all life was taken from him.

"I had to." Naruto spoke softly.

"No. No. You didn't." Sasuke shook his head. "Your supposed to save the girl and win her heart that's how it works!"

"But I _don't_ love her." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

Naruto looked down. "Because . . ."

"Because _why?_"

"Why are you asking, when you know the answer?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "We can't do this, Naruto."

"Don't say that . . ." Naruto gripped his fists. "Don't pretend that I'm the only one feeling this."

"I don't do _relationships_, alright? I believe in one night stands . . . you get what you want without the bullshit."

"If that's all you want from me then why didn't you do it before?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't. If he did he knew he would break down. He didn't want a one night stand with Naruto . . . he couldn't do that to him. He knew once he had him, he would want him forever. Sasuke had to remember that he had a promise which needed to be carried out. The last thing he needed was something else to lose. It needed to end, he had to be rid of Naruto, no matter how much it hurt him. In the end, Naruto would be taken from him.

"Get Hinata, marry her, and live your life. Forget about me."

"But I want you!" Naruto hated the way he sounded right now. He was pratically begging Sasuke not to leave him . . . it was pathetic.

"You can't have me, Naruto." Sasuke lowered his voice. "It ends here, I'm leaving tonight. My brother is still out there, and I have a job to do."

Sasuke was about to turn away when Naruto snatched his wrist. "Wait."

Sasuke turned towards him and pulled his hand away. "Don't . . . Naruto, I don't have time for this."

Sasuke wanted to move, he _had_ to, but he couldn't.

"Take me." Naruto whispered near Sasuke's ear. "Please."

Sasuke swallowed hard and took a step back. "No."

Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's jaw and moved his fingers to his lips. Sasuke shuddered and closed his eyes. Why was Naruto torturing him like this? More importantly why was his body betraying him?

Naruto moved closer until his chest was against Sasuke's. "I'm giving you permission to ravish me, here and now."

Sasuke opened his eyes, and took a step back again. "Naruto, stop it."

Naruto snatched Sasuke's wrists and pulled him close. "Tell me you don't want me, then."

"Tell me, Sasuke. If you really don't care about me, turn around now, but _don't_ lie to me." Naruto's voice was weak, he was on the verge of crying but he stopped himself.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I don't want you."

"Don't _lie_ to me." Naruto repeated, his voice filled with furry.

Sasuke sighed and turned around and walk out of the cabin. Naruto stood there for a moment before following after, he wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

Sasuke had taken a row boat and started lowering it down to the water.

"Where do you plan to go?" Sasuke had his back to Naruto as he continued to lower the boat.

"I'm going to find the pearl, kill Itachi and claim back the crew. Any other stupid questions?"

"Let me go with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your_ not_ coming with me." Sasuke snapped.

"But you can't do it alone!"

"Enough!" Sasuke let the boat drop the rest of the way. Naruto stood there in silence, as the seconds passed which felt like minutes. Sasuke had to say good-bye, and Naruto wasn't making it any easier. He wanted Naruto to have a normal life, he had Hinata who loved him and Naruto deserved that. He deserved to marry a girl, to have kids . . . a family and it was far more than Sasuke could ever give him. A life constantly on the run with a pirate was not for Naruto, he didn't want that for him.

Without even thinking (which Sasuke did often) of what he was doing Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to Naruto. He held Naruto's chin up and gazed in his eyes and pulled himself closer. Naruto closed his eyes before he pressed his lips against Naruto's ever so gently. No movement was made at first, until Naruto tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth. Sasuke slipped a little of his tongue along Naruto's upper lip and forced his lips harder against his. After a short moment Sasuke pulled away, Naruto still kept his eyes closed then slowly opened them when he felt Sasuke's pull away.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto on the forehead before he could say anything else. "Good-bye Naruto."

Hinata stood a few feet away, a look of horror washed over her face as her hands shook with fury. Her eyes had to have been playing tricks on her . . . she had _not_ seen Sasuke kiss Naruto. She mentally shook her head to get the image that was replaying over and over again in her head. Her body was numb, all words had escaped her mind. There was nothing to do but run.

Sasuke swung his leg over the side of the ship and started to climb down. He was waiting for Naruto to try to stop him but he didn't. Sasuke stopped half way down and looked up, deciding whether or not he should swallow his pride and take Naruto with him. He shook his head and sighed as a few tears escaped his eyes. How he was going to live without him . . . he didn't know.


	19. Learning to Breathe

Naruto's body had gone completely numb as he watched Sasuke dissapear over the side of the ship. His mind was telling him to_ run_ after him, _try_ to stop him, tell him you _love_ him. Do _something!_ But his feet were planted to the ground. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might explode. He swallowed hard and managed to get some blood flow back into his arms, but his body was still completely still.

What happened next, was the last thing Naruto had expected. One moment he was starring straight ahead and the next his head had flung to the right. Something or someone had hit him. He turned his head to the direction of the blow and blinked once at the sight before him. Hinata stood there only a few feet in front of him, her eyes a shade darker than usual, her face flushed and her eyes wet from tears.

"Hin-" Naruto was about to ask.

"Don't." Hinata replied coldly.

"What was that for?" Naruto tried to bring his eyes into focuss as he held his cheek.

"You have some explaining to do. And I'm not leaving until I hear it." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Hinata . . . whatever you saw- it's not what you think."

"It's not? Explain then."

"I wish I could." Naruto nearly whispered.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and let her arms fall down to her side. "That is not an explaination, Naruto."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered again.

"No. Don't apologize, just tell me what's going on."

Naruto let his fingers curl into fists. A wave of anger swept over him.

"I can't explain something that I don't know the answer to!"

Hinata breathed in carefully, and lowered her voice seeing that it was upsetting Naruto. "Why did you kiss Sasuke?"

Naruto stood there completely silent. He knew why he kissed Sasuke . . . because he wanted to. But he wasn't about to tell Hinata that. Not to mention he had practically thrown himself at Sasuke, which he was still ashamed of.

"I don't know." He finally spoke.

Hinata crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes you do."

"It was a mistake, Hinata. That's all."

"No. That's not all. You felt something for him, didn't you? And he felt something for you . . . all this time . . ." Hinata's voice broke as she tried to hold back more tears. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Hinata, it's over. There's no need to discuss this any further."

"Yes there is, Naruto!"

Naruto turned his back to Hinata but stood still.

"You love him don't you?" She nearly whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Love? . . . I'm starting to believe I have no idea what that word means."

Hinata filled the space between herself and Naruto. She placed her hand on his shoulder and his back still turned to her. The tension she once felt was gone, everything was gone. If she had known what was going on before she would have never let things get this way. She was standing there trying to comfort Naruto about love when her own heart was breaking.

"Go after him." She whispered.

"You don't have to do this, Hinata. I know I've hurt you . . ." Naruto turned to face her. "I think if I gave us a chance . . ." He placed his fingers gently on her jaw and lowered his head to hers. Their lips were only an inch apart, until Hinata realized this was wrong . . . this was just wrong. She was being selfish for her own happiness. What about Naruto's happiness? If she loved him, she would let him go.

"Wait." Hinata shook her head and pulled away. "I don't feel right about this."

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"I do . . . but it's not what you want. As much as I want to be with you, I want you to be happy. I'm not what you want . . . what you need." Hinata sniffed and wiped away her forming tears. "I love you so I'm letting you go. And if you don't go after him you'll regret it, perhaps not now but you will and I don't want to be the reason."

Naruto smiled and brought his arms around her. "Thank you."

Hinata returned a smile and let go of Naruto. "Go."

Naruto took a few steps to the side of the ship and hesitated for a moment as he looked back at Hinata who was still standing in the same spot. "Be careful." She said and gave him a nodd.

Naruto picked up his pace and plundged his body over the side of the ship into the deep ocean. Hinata watched him swim towards Sasuke's boat until the fog covered any sight of him. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she slid her body down the side of the ship. She held her chest as a sharp pain pulsed through her heart. A few gasps escaped the back of her throat as she fought with all her strength not to cry.

* * *

Sasuke heard a faint splash in the distance. He squinted his eyes and glanced around the area until he saw blonde hair creeping in through the fog. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he pushed himself through the cold water.

Sasuke's heart begain to pound as he wiped the wetness from his eyes. "Go back, Naruto!"

"Sasuke, wait!"

"I said go back!"

"I'm coming with you." Naruto kept on swimming until he was only a few feet away from the boat.

Suddenly his ribs caved in sending a sharp pain through his body. "Ah!"

His eyes squinted in pain as his arms cramped up, and struggled to keep himself above water. "Sasuke! Help!"

"No way, I told you your not coming with me."

"But Sasu-" Naruto was pulled completely under the surface.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's "act." or so he thought. "Nice try, Naruto. I'm not coming in there."

After a minute, a very long minute Sasuke was beginning to worry. A few bubbles formed on the surface where Naruto had gone under. Sasuke's eyes winded as he leaned over the side of the boat and starred down into the deep water. "Naruto!" He reached his arm in and felt around but there was nothing.

"Moron . . ." Sasuke leaned back quickly and tossed off his vest, boots and hat before he jumped in after Naruto.

He pulled Naruto above the surface, his eyes were closed and he was not breathing. Sasuke lifted him onto the boat and pulled himself up after.

"Naruto!" He yelled as he turned him over on his back and listened to his heart. It was beating, but it was faint. Sasuke pushed on his chest and performed C.P.R until Naruto spit out the salty water. He sat up and coughed while Sasuke held onto his shoulders to support him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Naruto replied softly. "Thanks."

"I'd advise you to learn how to swim before you decide to do something stupid like that, again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I nearly just killed myself to come after you and all you can do is insult me?"

"I'm bringing you back." Sasuke turned the boat around ignoring Naruto's last comment.

"No!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders. "I have something to tell you . . ."

"What?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"What?" Sasuke snapped. "I already told you-"

"I love you." Naruto said calmly. He didn't say it too fast nor too slow . . . he just said it and it was perfect.

Sasuke felt his face drain of any color and froze.

* * *

**I know, I know. You want to kill me for stopping there but I don't have much time to write more and I wanted to at least get this chapter out. I do have some good news though, I'm going to start replying to reviews as much as I can. I figure it's the least I can do for the nice comments I get. . So if you write me a good one I'll make sure to write you back. Also, just wanted to give everyone a heads up about my next story. It's going to be another Sasuke/Naruto fic . and I'm really excited. For the summary go to my profile. I also just posted my Myspace address in my profile so if you have one add me. . **

**Thanks everyone, please review. .**


	20. The Truth

_"I love you." Naruto said calmly. He didn't say it too fast nor too slow . . . he just said it and it was perfect._

_Sasuke felt his face drain of any color and froze._

Sasuke's jaw dropped, his eyes locked with Naruto's. His body had gone dealthy cold and every muscle stiffened so he was un able to move. He opened his mouth, but every word, every thought was trapped. His head was spinning so fast he didn't have time to process what Naruto had just said.

_"I love you."_

He closed his mouth, as those three words spun around his head repeating over and over again.

"Sasuke . . .?" Sasuke almost jumped when he heard Naruto speak again. "Say something . . ."

Sasuke felt his body shut down, darkness crept over his vision as he felt himself start to spin. He wasn't sure what was happening to him nor why he was so worked up, but then again, Naruto did have that affect on him. In a split second all vision became dark, and the last thing he heard was Naruto call his name which sounded far away.

Naruto caught Sasuke in his arms as he fell over. His face was deathly pale, and his lips a shade of blue. His body still shook, and goosebumps still remained on his arms. Sasuke's body was ice cold as though all blood had been drained from him.

"Sasuke . . ." He whispered.

He had never seen Sasuke act this way before. To Naruto, he was the strongest person he knew. The last thing he could imagine was Sasuke breaking down. What was wrong with him? Yes, he said _"I love you."_ But he didn't expect a reaction like this. Naruto checked his pulse and realized it was low. Sasuke's body tempature was dropping fast as the seconds passed.

He had to get him somewhere warm, but how the hell was he supposed to do that? He glanced around and saw no light from either direction. There was no where to go, the moon was their only source of light. For Sasuke's safety, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He layed Sasuke down and ripped off his shirt followed by his own. He stood up carefully making sure he didn't rock the boat too much and pulled down his pants. He leaned down and pulled Sasuke's down as well and layed gently on top of him. He laced their fingers together and let his head rest on Sasuke's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Sasuke's steady heart beat.

A few minutes passed of silence then he felt Sasuke squirm under him. He leaned up and looked at Sasuke's now flushed face.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his vision still slightly blurry. He remembered how cold he felt but now his body was on fire. His blinked a few times and saw Naruto leaning over him. He finally realized where he was and what had happened. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked

Sasuke gazed up at Naruto's piercing, saphire eyes. He looked . . . beautiful. Sasuke shook his head mentally, _beautiful? _Since when was that word in his vocabulary? Despite the fire burning in his chest he wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled his body back down. He didn't feel like himself, he felt like his body had taken full control over his actions, and this time he wasn't going to screw it up.

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke whispered above his head, inhailing his scent.

Naruto closed his eyes into Sasuke's chest and sighed deeply. Were they having a moment? He didn't care, nothing mattered at the moment. Only Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"Can I take you up on your offer?"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"If it still stands, I mean." Sasuke added quietly.

Naruto lifted up his head and locked eyes with him, falling into a dream . . . His pale skin just glowing beneath the moonlight. If Naruto could ever imagine an angel this would be it. Sasuke was . . . _beautiful_.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Mhmmm . . ." Sasuke replied as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Naruto shivered at the touch and closed his eyes. This had to be a dream, Sasuke was showing him affection . . . he wasn't running away.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's chest, gliding them over the smooth skin. Naruto opened his eyes and leaned forward until his lips were only an inch from Sasuke's.

Sasuke lifted his head to meet his lips and kiss him softly. Naruto pushed himself forward and turned the kiss passionate. Sasuke lifted himself up with Naruto and placed his hands on either side of his face. This was what he wanted, craved . . . needed. He bit Naruto's bottom lip and let his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke kissed him with more hunger.

Naruto let his head fall back as Sasuke sucked and kissed on his neck, leaving small marks. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. He couldn't understand why this felt so good . . . so right. When Sasuke touched him it was like he could never get enough.

Sasuke's body was on fire, everything was on fire. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He wanted Naruto to touch him, kiss him . . . _love him._ Sasuke's eyes shot open. He pulled away from Naruto but kept his eyes locked on his. He had to say it . . . he just had to. He didn't want this to continue knowing he didn't tell Naruto the truth. Then it really would just be a fuck, and nothing more.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. " . . . We're on a boat."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "_No, no, no! That's not what I meant to say! Just say it you tight ass bastard!_

_"Iloveyou" _Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I can't hear you."

Sasuke sighed and cleared his throat. "I love you."

Naruto's heart jolted in his chest, he couldn't help the rush of happiness that ran through his body. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "I love you too."

Sasuke closed his eyes and brought Naruto's head down and kissed him roughly. Despite this tender moment, he still had a hard on to get rid of. He pushed Naruto against the back of the boat and spread his legs apart. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke move his hands lower and lower until they were only inches from his throbbing member. "Wait . . . Sasuke-"

"What?" Sasuke asked huskily. "Don't be scared."

"Maybe we should wait . . . what if someone see's?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean, away from any civilization, who's going to see us?"

"Nevermind . . . I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"Shhhh . . ." Sasuke placed his fingers over Naruto's mouth. "I won't hurt you, I know what I'm doing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying I won't hurt you."

"I know you have more experience than I do, Sasuke, but you don't have to make it obvious." Naruto snapped as he grabbed his shirt.

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm not getting defensive!" Naruto pulled his shirt over his head.

"Then your jealous." Sasuke replied.

"I'm what?" Naruto snapped.

"You know jealous. Jealous is when-"

"I know what it means, Sasuke! I'm not that obtuse!"

"Hah! That's my word. I'm glad to see you've finally figured it out." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered as he pulled on his pants.

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke wrapped his arms from behind.

"Let go."

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke licked the edge of Naruto's jaw. "I'm hard . . ."

Naruto jerked his elbow backwards into Sasuke's stomach. He lost balance and fell off the boat with a loud splash. Naruto smirked and turned around with a look of innocence.

Sasuke came above water, taking in a deep breath, a look of dismay washed over him.

"Nothing a little cold water can't fix." Naruto smirked.

"Your right . . ." Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind and pulled him in the water.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. "It's c-c-c-cold." he shivered.

Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "You've ruined the moment, Naruto."

"No, _you_ ruined it."

"I'm not the one who's jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, fine." Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and climbed onto the boat.

Naruto followed after scowling about his wet clothes.

Sasuke pulled on his shirt and pants and both boys sat on opposite sides of the boat in complete silence.

Naruto shivered as the cold wind ran through his body. He was ashamed of the way he acted, Sasuke was right, he was jealous . . . and he hated it. Sasuke loved him . . . didn't he? So what happened in the past has nothing to do with their relationship . . . right? Naruto continued to argue and ask questions when he he saw Sasuke move close to him and wrap his arms around him. "I'm not good at this . . ." he whispered. "You have to understand something, I've never loved anyone besides my parents . . . I'm not used to this feeling. When you said you loved me, I didn't quite know what it meant. But then it made me realize what I was feeling for you.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes. "Then you mean it?"

"I've never meant anything more."

* * *

So who was shocked by Sasuke's reaction? I wasn't going to have him say it back but I changed my mind. As you can tell Sasuke and Naruto's first time is close! .

**Thankyou all for reviewing!!!**

Boejangles

silverrayne666

kruubi no kitsume

Darkness-Ninja-Princess

SakuraKissy

NinjaoftheDarkness

Samantai

Kat Loussier

No No 22

iloveme5895

KawaiiKoneko89

YoshimiKurosaki


	21. It's A Matter Of Trust

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just letting everyone know that I used dialoge from "Batman Forever" The whole passage isn't exactly like the movie but some lines are. I used it because I thought it fit well. Most of you probably won't recognize the passage but I'm just making it clear some of it is not mine so if it does sound familiar now you know. **

* * *

"How much longer are we going to sit around and do nothing?" Neji narrowed his eyes at Iruka, Tsunade and Lee. 

"What do you propose we do?" Tsunade snapped.

"Sasuke will come for us." Iruka interrupted.

Lee, Neji, and Tsunade glared at Iruka.

"That Uchiha prick won't come for us! He doesn't care about you or any of us. All he cares about is his stupid ship." Neji spat.

"That's not true!" Iruka stood up forcefully. "You have no idea what that kid has been through! You haven't watch him grow, watch him fall apart before your eyes!"

Neji turned around slowly to face Iruka and narrowed his eyes. "Do you honestly believe he'll come back?"

"I have no doubt. He may have lost who he once was but he's a good man."

Neji stood silent for a moment and sighed.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Tsunade asked before Neji could reply.

Neji turned to her and shrugged. "All I know is they need that coin and Naruto. They won't stop until they find him."

"Naruto is under the protection of the Royal Navy, we must be headed back to Port Royal." Lee replied.

"So once we're at Port Royal we'll make our escape." Neji turned back to Iruka. "With or with out you."

* * *

_The smell of blood filled the open air as Sasuke made his way to his parents room. With every step his heart grew faster and heavier. His mind was screaming for him to run away and get as far away from this place as possible, but a stronger force pulled his body in the direction of the smell. Sasuke's eyes began to produce hot tears as he shook violently in front of the door. It was open a little, only enough to peek in. He brought his hand up to the door and slowly pushed it open. _

_In a quick flash he saw his entire life torn from him in the blink of an eye. There was blood on the walls, on the bed, on the floor . . . blood everywhere. Sasuke felt the urge to gag as the smell continued to taunt him. His parents lifeless bodies sprawled out on the ground saturated in blood from numerous stab wounds. He lost all feeling from the waist down and fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He wanted to scream, he had to scream but he was unable to find his voice. A small chuckle came from behind him as his whipped his body around to face his brother's blaising red eyes. All that happened afterword was lost._

Naruto awoke to the small sounds of waves pushing up against the boat. He opened his eyes slowly to see Sasuke on the opposite side of the boat starring into the black water.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned to face Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto sat up.

"My parents . . . it's happening again." Sasuke whispered as he turned his head back down to the water.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I wish it was only a nightmare." Sasuke closed his eyes. "They won't let me forget . . ."

"Forget?"

"I want to tell you something . . . Something I've never told anyone."

Sasuke cleared his throat as he remembered the night of his parents funeral, the night where he had made his promise to avenge his parents.

"It was the night of my parents wake, the Priest's words gave no comfort. Of coursee, there on my Father's desk, the red book, his journal. He had written in it everyday of my life but now he'd never write in it again. At that moment I knew my life would never be the same . . ."

Sasuke bit his lip so hard it drew blood to stop himself from crying. Naruto watched the gentle wind pass through Sasuke's hair as he moved his body up against his.

"It's okay . . . you can tell me." He whispered as he brought his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke swallowed and blinked once before he continued.

"I raced out into the storm trying to outrun the rage . . . the pain. And then I fell, I fell forever. The cave was monstrous, It must have been there for centuries. And there, deep in the shadows, I saw . . . he was coming towards me. I was scared at first but only at first. The figure in the dark was my destiny. It would change my life forever. He was a Captain, leading his crew through this gruesome cave. I felt his power he had over them, they feared him, envyed him . . . I thought perhaps, he would kill me for seeing them but he did the complete opposite."

_"What are ye doin' here, boy?"_

_Sasuke curled himself up into a ball, his hands wrapped around his knees. "I'm lost." he replied, his face wet with tears._

_"Why do you weep?"_

_"My parents . . . they are dead, sir."_

_"No need to be callin' me sir. And stop ye Cryin', won't change nothin'."_

_Sasuke looked up at the man and nodded slowly. He examined Sasuke slowly and scratched his chin. "I suppose your alone, is that it? No family in the world to take care of ye?"_

_Sasuke nodded again. _

_"Come boy, join us." _

_Sasuke grinned and wiped the tears from his eyes. _

Sometimes when I think back I wish he would have killed me, I might have been better off. That's when I made my decison to become a Pirate and kill my brother for what he had done to my parents . . . to me. I would ensure that what happened to me would never happen to anyone else again. I would have my revenge."

It took a moment for Naruto to realize his mouth was open. Sasuke didn't once look at him when telling his story. Even though he felt he should be honest with Naruto, he still had his pride to think about.

"I have to kill him . . . he has to pay for what he did to me." Sasuke clenched his fists and his shoulders tensed. Naruto brought his hand on the side of his cheek and ran his fingers over his smooth skin.

"Killing Itachi won't make the pain go away, it will make it worse. Then you'll run into the night to find another face and another and another. Until one terrible morning you wake up a realize that revenge has become your whole life and you won't know why . . ."

"You don't understand . . . I made a promise, I can not break that."

Even though Naruto didn't want him to go through with killing Itachi he knew that it was something he had to do. It was something he had deticated his life to. Something he would never understand.

"You must miss them." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke finally turned and locked his gaze with him, an overwhelming amount of comfort rushed through him. Naruto was good at this sort of thing despite the fact he had no parents himself.

"Sometimes." Sasuke replied. It was true, he didn't miss them all the time. His Father constantly on his case about doing the right thing, becoming the right kind of man. If his Father were to see him now he would probably disown him or something. His Mother on the other hand was more gentle and understanding but she would simply nod her head in agreement with whatever his Father would say. She had no mind of her own.

"You loved them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto decided to stop with the questions about his parents, it was clear Sasuke was uncomfortable and at least he told him the truth. He couldn't be selfish and ask for more.

"Do you know where the Black Pearl is headed?" He asked.

"They will be returning to Port Royal." Sasuke replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it . . . I have connections with my brother. He doesn't know about it, which works to my advantage. It doesn't work all the time."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "No matter how many times I may say you shouldn't be here . . . I'm glad your with me."

Naruto smiled lightly and kissed his cheek soflty. "I love you . . ." he whispered.

Sauske brought Naruto's chin up and gazed at his captivating blue eyes. "Put your hands on me, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed nervously as Sasuke brought his hands onto his chest. Sasuke leaned forward and captured his lips pushing his body on top of Naruto's.

Naruto kissed him back trying to dominate the kiss but as usual Sasuke won. He brought his hands under Sasuke's shirt and moved his hands along his bare chest. Sasuke leaned up and straddled Naruto. Hr felt his body grow hot again, his blood boiling. He moaned loudly as Sasuke began to move his hips against his crotch.

Sasuke bent down and kissed him again while he helped remove Naruto's shirt completely. Naruto felt his body tremble beneath Sasuke's as he removed his pants and his own. What was this feeling? Why did he crave this so much? It nearly hurt when Sasuke kissed him so forcefully, drawing blood from his bottom lip. Sasuke traced his tongue along his chin and up to his lip, cleaning the blood. In a split second Naruto was no longer looking at Sasuke, for a breif moment he thought he saw stars spinning in circles around his head. The image of Gaara leaned over his body flooded his mind with horrorfying memories.

"Stop!" Naruto jumped from underneath Sasuke and pushed him off.

Sasuke sat up panting heavily. "What's wrong?"

It took Naruto a moment to gather his thoughts and get the image of Gaara out of his mind. "I'm sorry . . ." he replied softly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated in a harsh tone. He didn't want to sound angry but Naruto's look of affection was replaced with fright.

This was probably one of the most awkward moments of Naruto's life. He was completely naked, on a boat, in the middle of the ocean with his lover glaring at him. Sasuke noticed his color turn a shade of white, when he realized exactly what Naruto was thinking about. He remembered that night he saw Gaara attack Naruto in his sleep. It pained him just as much as it pained Naruto.

"Naruto . . . " Sasuke leaned over and took Naruto's hand and placed it on his face. "It's me."

Naruto smiled lightly and cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him. Sasuke reacted immediately and pushed Naruto back down and layed on top of him. They both hissed at the feeling of both erections moving together. "Mmmm, Naruto."

Naruto seemed rather surprised at this. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to talk during sex. Lost in thought, it nearly hit him a thousand times harder when he felt Sasuke move his hand around his erection. "Ahhhh, Sasuke!" Sasuke took this as encouragment and moved his hand up and down Naruto's length.

"Oh my God . . . " Naruo threw his head back while breathing heavily. "Faster!"

Sasuke did as he was told and went faster and made his grip tighter. Chills ran up Naruto's back, moving like waves. He moaned in ecstasy when he felt his entire body heat up and release.

It was the most beautiful sight Sasuke had ever seen. That confused but pleasurable look Naruto made was so unbelievably sexy. Naruto panted as small drops of sweat fell down his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes . . ." Naruto replied between breaths.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he pinned Naruto's arms down.

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke meant. Ready for what? He didn't have time to reply when he felt Sasuke slowly move into him. Naruto's eyes became wide as he felt the most unbearable pain shoot up his spine. "Ow! That hurts!" he screamed.

"It's alright . . . shhhh." Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It only hurts at first, trust me. Do you trust me, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't quite know how to answer that, he knew he loved Sasuke but he wasn't about to admit he trusted him yet. That also made him think that if he didn't trust him how could he possibly love him? Isn't that what they say "How can you have love without trust?"

"I don't know . . . " He replied soflty. He could see the pained look on Sasuke's face.

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry . . ."

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto's neck. "I'm going to make you trust me, Naruto."

Without warning Sasuke pushed all the way inside Naruto. He arched his back and moaned loudly. He felt like his body was being torn apart but at the same time he craved it. "Sasuke!" He wanted to cover his mouth to stop himself from talking so much but Sasuke had his arms still pinned. Sasuke didn't move yet, he didn't want to hurt Naruto.

"Sas-Sasuke . . ." Naruto moaned. "Move."

Sasuke moved slowly in and out moving in perfect rhythm. Naruto closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Sasuke touch him this way. He couldn't contain himself any longer, he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist forcing him to go deeper and harder.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he thrust his hips. He brought Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and kept thrusting his hips until he found his prostate.

"Sasukeeeee!" Sasuke aimed at the spot and continued to move, hitting the spot everytime.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around his arousal. He hissed at the feeling and moaned Naruto's name once more before releasing inside of him. Naruto called out Sasuke's name and let his head fall back. Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto let his head rest on his chest, listening to the sound of Sasuke's fast heartbeat. There heavy breathing soon slowed down. No words passed between them, only the sound of water gently moving against the boat. In the distance the sun was rising bringing them the first morning light.

* * *


	22. I Don't Deserve You

The black pearl sailed closer to Port Royal. The fog had thickened and the air smelt of burning ash. Itachi kept a close watch on Sasuke's crew members, as did Gaara.

"He's still watching us . . ." Neji whispered to Tsunade.

"I know." She replied.

"What's the plan again?" Lee asked.

Neji rolled his eyes and turned to Lee. "We're going to be arriving at Port Royal any moment now. Itachi is sending men ashore to look for Sasuke and Naruto."

"And?"

"We're those men," He glanced at Tsunade. "And women of course. He's using us as bait to lure Sasuke and Naruto."

"That's when we'll make our escape." Tsunade said.

"Only problem is . . . him." Neji glanced at Gaara. "He'll be coming with us. So we'll have to create a diversion."

Lee smiled wide. "Diverion's are my specialtly."

"Good." Neji smiled. "Iruka?"

Iruka took his focus from the floor and looked at Neji. "Are you in or not?"

"I'm in."

* * *

A few rain drops fell onto Naruto's tanned face. Sasuke had fallen asleep, his arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Naruto didn't want to move, he felt so comfortable and safe like this. But there was a pain shooting down his spine from the night before which he knew would become worse if he moved. Sasuke body twitched when the rain became harder, his eyes flashed open. 

"Good morning." Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned and stretched his arms out. "I need sleep . . ." Sauske let go of Naruto and curled up in a ball.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto leaned his body over Sasuke's. "What's the matter? Am I too much for you to handle?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You wish."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Sasuke . . .?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Sasuke sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" his voice was still groggy.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh? _When _do I laugh?"

"Good point."

"Just tell me." He whispered and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Last night . . . well it was a big deal to me." Naruto almost thrashed out in frustration. Could he sound more ridiculous and 'girly'?

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, his eyes were curious. "I know that. It was important to me as well."

"No, I mean there's something I didn't tell you . . ."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and removed his arm. "Oh?"

"I never did that . . . before."

Sasuke sighed. "I knew that, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. He was going to have to be more clear. "You, I mean- I've never done _anything_ before. You were my first. Sasuke . . . I was a virgin until last night."

Sasuke was surprised and yet he expected it. He was surprised because Naruto was attractive, there must have been many women or men that wanted him. He had expected it because Naruto was someone who had morals. He wanted to love someone before he had sex with them. Sasuke couldn't help feel a little sick to his stomach, he was the last person who had morals on the top of his priority list. He had taken Naruto's pure, beautiful body.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, I was afraid I guess."

"I do wish you would have told me before." He shook his head and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry . . ." Naruto nearly whispered. It was embarrassing to confess such a thing, especially to someone who obviously had had a lot of experience.

"Don't apologize, Naruto. _I_ feel bad."

Naruto lifted his head up and locked eyes with him. "Why?"

"Never be afraid to tell me the truth. Never. I know you said you didn't know if you trusted me last night but . . . I'm willing to earn your trust. Keeping things from me won't help. If I knew it was your first I wouldn't have pressured you as I did."

"You didn't pressure me, I wanted to. It was my decision. And as far as the trusting matter goes, I've fallen in love with you, Sasuke. I do trust you."

A silence passed between them but nothing awkward, just a time for thoughts. Sasuke lifted his gaze from the floor and stared at Naruto. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled his head to his chest and kissed his forehead gently. Naruto smiled into his chest and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso and sighed. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the softest whisper escape his lips. "I don't deserve you . . ."

Naurto was distracted by the dark ship steering closer to the docks of Port Royal.

"Sasuke." He sat up and pointed in the distance. "It's the Pearl."

Sasuke squinted his eyes and watched the black, torn sails steer closer to the docks. He looked around frantically and pushed Naruto down on the boat. "Stay down."

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and threw Naruto his. He watched the Pearl drop anchor and took the oars to move closer to the docks. He looked down at Naruto's fearful eyes. "You really shouldn't be here, Naruto."

_"No matter how many times I may say you shouldn't be here . . . I'm glad your with me."_

"I'm glad to be here too, Sasuke." He smiled.

Sasuke shook his head in frustration. "I don't want you hurt."

Naruto held his hand and pulled himself up so he was standing beside Sasuke. "I'm going with you, no matter what."

"It's too dangerous." Sasuke reached for the dock and tied the rope around it. "I want you to stay here and wait for me to return."

"No." he narrowed his eyes. "You're not going alone."

"Naruto, I let you come with me against my will, I'm going to protect you."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sasuke, stop treating my like a child and let me help you. If I stay here what makes you think that they won't see me? If I go with you at least we'll be together."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, but don't leave my sight."

Naruto gave him a nod and pulled himself onto the dock his hand still attached to Sasuke's. Sasuke wasn't going to let go. Not a chance in the world.

* * *

"I want you to keep a close watch on them, Gaara." Itachi said. "I want them found." 

"Aye, sir."

"Alive, understand?" Itachi added before Gaara turned to walk away.

Iruka followed quietly behind Neji, Tsunade and Lee. Gaara lead them through the streets of Port Royal, his eyes never leaving them.

"Almost ready?" Neji whispered to Lee.

"This is never going to work." Iruka muttered.

Neji glanced over his shoulder. "Pipe down."

"Ready." Lee said.

"Alright." Neji gave him a nod. "On the count of three . . . one . . . two . . . three."

Lee stopped in his tracks and threw himself on the ground, kicking and screaming. All heads turned on the street as they watched the boy through a fit.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gaara sneered.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Neji bent down next to Lee. "He's having one of his attacks."

"Well make him stop!" Gaara snapped. He bent down next to Neji and tried to pull Lee to his feet. "Come on! Stop this now!"

Neji took the opportunity to grab Tsunade's hand and run in the opposite direction. Iruka followed behind and glanced over his shoulder at Lee who had gotten up and was trailing behind him. Gaara cursed loudly and ran after them.

"Split up, we'll meet at the docks!" Neji called.

The four split up down opposite streets. Gaara came to a stop and looked down each path. He was in so much trouble . .. Itachi was going to kill him! He growled and turned down the street Neji had gone.

* * *

"Ow, Sasuke. Your holding me too tight." Naruto tried to snatch his hand away but failed. 

"Sorry, just making sure you don't go anywhere." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Why would I go anywhere, ow!" Sasuke whipped him around a sharp corner into an alley.

"Shhhh . . ." Sasuke covered his mouth. "It's Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Where?"

"There." Sasuke pointed down the opposite street across from the alley.

"What do we do?"

"We need to find the crew and get out of here."

"What about Itachi?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "Let me handle Itachi. I want you to take the crew and hide, understand?"

Naruto frowned. "When are _you_ going to understand I'm not leaving you?"

"Look, I'm tired of running away . . . I need to face him on my own. And I now have something I want to protect . . . it's you." Sasuke brought his hand up to Naruto's face and moved his fingers gently.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to the voice. "The Captain wishes to see you." Gaara's smirked widened at the sight of Naruto's fearful eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!!!**

Miah Maddy

Alrye

iloveme5895

Sakurakissy

Darkness-Ninja-Princess

Samantai

No No 22

KitsuneyJenfner

YoshimiKurosaki

SoSickOfNyQuil

Ninjaofthedarkness

Keep reviewing. .


	23. NOTE

Hey everyone... (Please don't shoot) I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but instead of making excuses I'm going to just tell you my plan. I'm not going to be updating any of my stories from now on so I'm passing them along to anyone who is interested. All I would like to know is your plan for the rest or the story and also put my name in the credits. If you would just like to take the idea and start all over again thats fine too.

-FatalXlove (Amanda)


	24. FAREWELL

Hello again, just wanted to let everyone know that I have passed on my greatness ;p to Zyaster17. She will be taking this story and rewriting it as her own. Good luck to her and everyone keep a look out for the story!

- Amanda


End file.
